


Touch Me

by Abadon007



Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Atalaya, Crisis, Embarazo, Erotico, Final inesperado, Korugar, M/M, OA, Sexo, Slash, Universos, colapso, engaños, guardianes, justice league - Freeform, mentiras, relación hombre con extraterrestre, tierra - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abadon007/pseuds/Abadon007
Summary: Thaal y Hal tienen algo más que una relación de mentor y alumno, ambos iniciaron mal, pero ¿Qué sucedera cuando toda esa tensión estalle?¿De qué estan enterados los guardianes ante esta relación?
Relationships: Sinestro & Hal, Thaal Sinestro/Hal Jordan, sinhal - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Sensación

**Sensación**

Bruce lo ama, por sus locuras, por su fuerte voluntad, por esos hermosos ojos de color café, sus labios cuando sonríen, su rostro; puede enumerar todo lo que le gusta de Hal, todo.

Su encanto innato, dicho policía espacial ha logrado atraer la atención de Batman, exacto del mismo señor de la noche.

Aquel coqueteo mutuo, los de la liga lo han notado, apenas comienzan a establecer un equipo para proteger la Tierra. Son jóvenes aun en el proceso de crear la JL pero Batman no se ha dado la oportunidad de relacionarse, ahora lo hace, con aquel que es como una brisa agradable en una mañana donde la oscuridad se aleja.

\- Hal ...

Pero el Linterna también tiene su historia, una donde Batman no ha buscado, cegado por esa luz, había dejado llevar hasta quemarse, como una polilla.

Sutilmente Flash lleva a Batman a otro lugar para hablar de Hal. Batman es también su amigo, lo aprecia. Por otro lado Hal no se ha dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Batman, cree que todo es un juego entre compañeros.

Así que Barry se aventura a aclarar la situación con Batman.

El caballero de la noche lo escucha.

\- Nuestro linterna tiene un compañero, una pareja que no es de mi agrado, pero si es feliz con su relación ... Entonces está bien. Batman eres mi amigo, sabes que Hal es coqueto, irreverente, te quiere como amigo ... Pero Hal lleva tiempo con Thaal ... Sinestro.

Bruce se siente humillado, ha dejado que sus sentimientos afecten a Batman. Seriamente recobra su compostura y templo, contesta a Barry.

\- No te preocupes, no me involucro con gente de mi trabajo y menos en nuestra labor de héroes.

Tal vez, solo tal vez ... pretendió creer en la posibilidad de amar a alguien como Hal.

**Korugar** es sin lugar a dudas el hogar de Thaal, el tiempo en el universo, en ciertas partes es diferente a la Tierra, simplemente en algunos no existe el tiempo, mientras que en otros confines, pasa como agua en las manos.

—Gracias ...

Con su estatura de metro ochenta y cinco tiene encima al Korugar de dos metros quien no le da tregua con las embestidas, exhala al sentirse lleno, el vaivén es frenético, la danza donde piel con piel es una, los labios de ambos sin despegarse robándose el aire que necesitan, Sinestro gruñe tomando el control, despegando sus labios de aquel piloto que lo vuelve loco, que logra sacar lo más oculto de su ser, enloqueciéndolo y seduciéndolo con su cuerpo, pensar que lo odiaba, pensar que es su pupilo al que se está cogiendo desde que terminaron la misión que los ancianos de Oa les encomendaron. Sus labios grabados esa piel perlada, hasta el cuello y el hombro, mordiendo y embistiendo con más ímpetu. Hal jadea sonríe adolorido, entre agitado por lo lleno que se siente murmura.

\- Hola ... tranquilo ... si fuera otro pensaría ...

Cierra sus ojos, arqueándose, gritando el nombre de su mentor que ha dado en ese lugar que lo enloquece.

\- ¡Thaal!

El alcalde sonríe mostrando sus dientes, agitado y satisfecho por hacerlo gritar.

La relación de ellos iba más allá de lo convencional, era extraño que Sinestro se deja llevar por sus impulsos, nunca imagino que alguien como Hal fuera de sobrevivir en Oa, siendo el primer linterna humano en recibir el anillo, siendo el mismo Thaal su mentor quien lo entrenaría hasta dejarlo exhalar hasta el borde de la muerte, el anillo lo elegió, lo demostró en su entrenamiento y en las misiones que compartieron. Aquel testarudo humano de voluntad como el hierro demostró a los ancianos de Oa porque era el portador del anillo y como suelen pasar con aquellos que conviven con el joven piloto, Hal lo fue envolviendo en un juego de conducción, donde ambos perdieron y mezclaron el deber y su relación, sin dar marcha atrás, pues el alcalde jamás en su vida se había sentido tan vivo como ahora dentro del linterna de la Tierra, deseoso, posesivo,

\- Si ... —Exhala al observar el desastre en que ha convertido a su pupilo, las mordidas en el cuello, el cabello revuelto y húmedo de fluidos, el sudor que graba cada parte de esa piel que no tiene nada sin marcar, arremete enfundándose por completo en las entrañas, colmándolo con su esencia, corriéndose dentro, Hal se retuerce en las sabanas, arqueando la espalda, corriéndose manchando su vientre. Agitados tratan de tomar ese aire que se roban, Thaal lo observa, trae sujeto una de las piernas del piloto, hunde su nariz en ella, para morder el muslo, la otra mano la desliza hasta llegar al vientre y embarrar el esperma del piloto hasta llegar al pezón. El menor esta sensible, el linterna mayor aun no sale de él, se mueve lentamente aprovechando, cada instante, sin llegar a saciarse, al igual que el entrenamiento lo dejara exhausto hasta la muerte,

¿Cómo llegaron a esto?

La tensión sexual de ambos, cuando el entrenamiento era tan duro para Hal, que llego un punto en molestar aquel extraterrestre, coqueteando, pasándose de la línea del espacio personal del Korugar, quien con sus ojos oscuros alzaba una ceja y lo miraba indiferente. El piloto llego a desesperarse por ese estoico semblante del mayor.

\- ¿Acaso no te cansas?

Thaal lo observa como alguien que observa a un bicho insignificante.

\- Es difícil que alguien como tú puedas latasarme ... novato. No existe nadie que pueda mantener mi ritmo.

El piloto dibuja una enorme sonrisa.

\- Bien, "sonrisas" entonces seré el primero en cansarte.

El linterna mayor hace un gesto de desapruebo.

\- Dudo que eso este próximo a suceder ...

La sonrisa de Hal es más de burla.

\- Existen muchas formas de cansar a alguien ...

Kilowog se había cansado de verlos pelear que últimamente los dejaba solos, llegaba un momento en que Sinestro sufrido a rastras el cuerpo mal herido de Hal y se lo lanzaba, no mostraba satisfacción al dejar al terrestre masacrado por el entrenamiento, pero si se estaba cansando de la terquedad del humano, esa terquedad que lo lanzaba al límite de su resistencia.

\- Y ... ¿Bien?

Preguntaba Kilowog con preocupación cada vez que ayudaba a Hal a ponerse de pie después del entrenamiento con uno de los mejores linternas que es Thaal. El alcalde en su modo taciturno responde con queja.

\- Estoy comenzando a pensar que el anillo lo selecciono por terco.

El piloto se suelta de Kilowog, con esa sonrisa que no borra de su rostro pregunta:

\- ¿Por qué no aceptas que el anillo me selecciono por ser el más apto?

Kilowog se golpea el rostro por la imprudencia del humano, ambos no se caen en lo más mínimo, lo notaba, todos lo sabían. Prefirió mantenerse al margen y dejarlos solos, gran error.

El entrenamiento era duro, pero algo que tenía que admitir Jordán es que había tenido resultados satisfactorios, y uno de esos resultados fue cuando salieron a combate ambos, al final fue Hal quien protegió a Sinestro de sus enemigos a costa de su integridad, pero para eso su mentor ya había logrado reponerse y tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Jordán...

El humano no portaba el antifaz, ni el traje de linterna, era la energía de su mentor quien lo cubría. Hal abre los ojos al notario que no lleva el traje de linterna puesto.

\- Conoce tus límites ... es la regla principal ...

Se pone de pie cubriéndose con su propia energía materializando su trayectoria verde y negro.

\- Un gracias estaban bien ...

Sinestro niega con enfado.

\- No seas imbécil ... un sacrificio no sirve de nada si los enemigos siguen de pie ...

Hal lo observa, sonríe, sus heridas fueron sanadas por el anillo, pero lo que más le sorprende es ver a Thaal con otra expresión y es la de enojo, un enojo profundo.

\- ¿Te preocupe? Oh vaya ... así fue ...

Su mentor lo golpea con la energía del anillo, Hal se molesta comienza a pelear entre ellos materializando toda forma de armas, terminando con la escasa batería de sus anillos, peleando cuerpo a cuerpo en un planeta aislado de todos, adecuado para el mayor, pero con poco oxigeno para el menor, en un punto de desesperación, donde la tensión y los cuerpos chocaban uno encima de otro, terminan por besarse, Hal tomando el aire del alcalde en cada choque de labios, Thaal aprisionando el cuerpo del piloto contra el suyo , enredándose, frotando en el calor de la pelea sus pelvis.

No sabemos cómo llegaron a eso, pero la culminación del acto no los dejo vacíos, al contrario fue como liberarse de un peso, fue instinto, el más primitivo y universal, el alcalde lo preparo, y lo que nunca se podría esperar de Hal, fue paciente y obediente ante su mentor, lo hicieron fácilmente que todo él fuera explorado, le agradaba el juego en el que cayeron, no era el primer hombre, así que no tenía porque comportarse como una doncella virginal, sabía lo que sucedería, por lo tanto también lo guío, la adrenalina de hacerlo con alguien como Sinestro le excitaba, no podría negar que el extraterrestre si se lo proponía podría follarlo sin prepararlo, pero no fue así, se otorgaron una satisfacción mutua como si también lo necesitara con urgencia, se entendieron. Pero lo que Hal no esperaba es que su mentor fuera a reclamarlo con más ahincó, le agradaba. Ser marcado, le agrada, pero sobre todo le gustaba ver ese lado primitivo del Korugar, aquel sujeto estoico, resultó ser el mejor amante que había tenido. Y aunque seguían siendo ante todo mentor y alumno, llegué a un punto donde ambos se separaron por las misiones que los ancianos de Oa les encomendaban.

Sinestro era alguien perfeccionista, meticuloso, ordenado en su sentido del deber, odiaba equivocarse y no tener toda su concentración en las misiones, pero el causante de todo era Hal, sabía que había regresado a la Tierra, sabía que tenía una vida en ella, sabía que otros se fijarían en el hombre que era, el piloto es carismático, agradable y hablador. Y sé cómo como idiota pensando en alguien que tal vez solo fue una aventura de paso.

Hal regreso a Oa, saludando a todos, sonriendo porque ya no estaba a prueba, había pasado por tanto, ahora era respetado por los ancianos y sus compañeros. Lo busco, busco a su mentor, su amigo y compañero, pero este solo lo evadió.

\- Thaal ...

Hal era el único que llamaba por su nombre real, sabía que su compañero estaba enojado, duro más de un año sin regresar a Oa, las misiones en el sector 2814 se habían vuelto definitivamente prioritarias para Hal, pero sabía que lo de ellos era un desahogue, no creía que alguien como Thaal lo fuera a tomar tan en serio, pero como le dolió su indiferencia.

Finalmente se encuentran, Sinestro lo mira indiferente, como lo miraba desde el inicio, Hal sonríe de medio lado.

\- ¿Por qué me evades?

El alcalde lo saluda respetuosamente con un asentimiento de cabeza.

\- Te felicito, ya eres digno del anillo.

Pasa de largo del piloto quien rápidamente toma la mano atrayéndola hacia su rostro.

\- Tócame ...

La piel de Hal le quema, un peso de tener los guantes materializados por la energía del anillo, lo que siente, cada molécula de su cuerpo reconoce y extraña tocar a ese humano tan atrevido e irreverente.

\- Tócame.

Escucha nuevamente, Hal desmaterializa el antifaz de su rostro, esos ojos cafés con toque dorado lo atrapan, para cuando recuerdan y estaban besándose en la habitación de uno de ellos. Sabe que los ancianos pueden escucharlos, en especial si están Oa, que es la fuente de todo.

También Thal se había vuelto más fuerte en materializar varios objetos y naves de tamaño descomunal, había aprendido a controlar el miedo y someterlo a su favor. Pero en estos instantes importaba más al que tenía bajo él, retorciéndose, por cada embestida donde lo penetraba a profundidad, si lo extrañaba, pero aquella distancia y el tiempo llevo a ambos por diferentes caminos. Y aunque Hal saca todo lo que quiso ocultar, no puede negar que le satisface pensar en encerrar al humano en Korugar, tenerlo para cuando termine su deber, tenerlo como un punto de tranquilidad y locura, porque eso es Hal para él, alguien que puede llamar un punto de regreso al hogar.

Y eso es lo que nos lleva a la actualidad, enganchar a Hal ya los ancianos en llevarlo a un lío que existe en Korugar, cuando en realidad todo lo planeado para tenerlo retenido, y aunque Jordán no sospecha, y piensa que es un punto de descanso, aprovechamiento para tomarlo como unas vacaciones para conocer el lugar donde nació Thaal.

\- Sigue tocándome ...

Thaal sonríe ante la petición del piloto, lo que debe tomar hasta dejarlo desmayado del cansancio, lo que lleva al límite de su resistencia, esos últimos días todos saben que Hal es el compañero de Sinestro, amante, todos lo tratan bien. Cuando no están ocupados en la intimidad, el mayor lo lleva a que conozca parte de Korugar, Hal se adapta, le agrada el lugar y la comida, todos lo saludan con respeto, llevan libros para que aprenda el idioma y cuando está aprendiendo de La cultura Korugar su mentor llega y lo besa.

\- Mi idioma en tus labios se escucha pecaminoso ...

Hal sonríe al verso abordado para continuar con las sesiones de sexo que han tenido más seguido.

\- Por eso quiero aprender tu idioma, se que te agrada como se escucha en mis labios ...

Sus labios son atrapados bruscamente, mordidos con desesperación, otro de los secretos que Thaal ocultaba para su compañero es que los alimentos fueron cambiados por un tratamiento, en el exterior, el físico de Jordán seguía igual de fuerte, como el de un hombre, pero en el interior, lentamente va ir cambiando para evitar, para engendrar un heredero.

Thaal había decidido quién quería de vida, quién era apto, quién llevaría su descendencia, alguien con la voluntad igual de fuerte que él.

El otro secreto era que ya no era linterna verde, sino uno amarillo.

\- Tócame ...

Escucha en susurro como Hal lo llama, cumple con devoción en tocarlo y llenarlo.

\- Así será ...

Pero Hal no era tonto, algo había, algo lo incomodo en una de las miradas de los sirvientes de Thaal. Investigaría, algo tramaban en contra de su compañero y de él.

Oa lo estaba buscando, Kilowog había dado sus sospechas a los ancianos, temían por el humano.


	2. 02.- Hambre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La mirada que Sinestro le mostró fue la de “no es necesario mencionarlo”. Una mirada diferente a la que conoce, una mirada donde te da entender que si alguien le hace algo al humano se enfrentara a él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DX Estoy tratando de realizarlo en ingles, en español tenemos mucho contexto innecesario. Perdón por la mala ortografía y la sintaxis.   
> Que tengan excelente día. Saludos, besos y abrazos.

02.- Hambre

Antes de que los ancianos de Oa investigaran a profundidad, Thaal se adelanto a ellos, en la misión donde se llevo a Hal, les comento que fue algo urgente donde tuvieron que anticiparse a los enemigos de los linternas verdes, les dio un reporte detallado donde se les explicaba por medio de la tecnología como es que ambos salieron muy mal heridos, teniendo a Korugar cerca, el mayor llevo a su pupilo para una rápida recuperación. Kilowog no se creía tal descuido del meticuloso Sinestro, ante todo porque de aquella vez que Jordán y Thaal se volvieron a encontrar en Oa después de un año, Kilowog que es el mejor amigo de Hal, se dio cuenta de la relación de esos dos por lo poco discretos que fueron en ese derroche de afecto que se dieron en la habitación continua donde él se encontraba. Se encontró discutiendo con el mayor por semejante escena y por ser un habitante de la Tierra con el que tenía la relación. Hal se enterneció por la preocupación de su amigo.   
— Oye… oye estoy bien, no soy ignorante en estas cosas, es como el ejercito, tendremos cuidado… no quiero que los ancianos se mueran de un infarto si ven que alguien como yo corrompió a su mejor linterna.   
Kilowog solo se queda con la boca abierta, Sinestro es quien le explica a Hal la situación.   
— No se trata de eso… — Alza una ceja: — Y no corrompes a nadie, en este caso sería lo contrario… de no ser…   
Observa a Kilowog con un deje de enojo.   
— Sinestro, sabes a lo que me refiero… la complexión humana es muy diferente a los seres vivos del resto del universo…   
Hal se queda con cara de no entender, el mayor por su lado sonríe divertido sin dejar esa mirada de enojo.   
— Oh vaya pensé que era yo quien subestimaba al humano, pero veo que Kilowog es quien te subestima Jordán…  
El humano se torna rojo como un tomate al comprender lo que según el entendió.  
— ¡¡Oye amigo!! He peleado con seres más grandes que ustedes, me he enfrentado con lo peor y… y   
Se aproxima al grandulón de Kilowog quien también se cubre el rostro al comprender lo que Jordán entendió.   
— Tú, tú no te estés imaginando cosas como esas de nosotros, claro que puedo aguantarlo… me puede mont…  
Sinestro también se había puesto todo rojo por la imprudencia del piloto, le cubre la boca.   
— Quiero creer que Kilowog no se imaginaba eso, pero con tus comentarios ya lo está haciendo.   
El grandulón se toca las sienes, les da la espalda.   
— No, no y no… cuida a Jordán...  
La mirada que Sinestro le mostró fue la de “no es necesario mencionarlo”. Una mirada diferente a la que conoce, una mirada donde te da entender que si alguien le hace algo al humano se enfrentara a él.   
Por esa razón Kilowog no creía que Hal resultara herido, pero analizando lo necio y testarudo que es el piloto, no se lo dejo fácil a Sinestro para enfrentarse a sus enemigos, puesto que dicho hombre ha comprobado porque es merecedor del anillo, ganándose así el respeto de todos y logrando estar en la lista de los mejores de los linternas verdes de Oa. 

El mayor había explicado a su compañero que los ancianos estaban preocupados por su integridad, así que lo correcto es que hablara con ellos por medio del anillo explicando solo ciertos detalles de la misión. Y así se realizo, todo fue meticulosamente respondido por Hal sin comentar que fue un éxito, puesto que dicha misión nunca existió y el enemigo al que se enfrento junto con Thaal era solo un enemigo de Korugar. Cuando los ancianos preguntaron de como seguía de sus heridas, Sinestro fue quien interrumpió discretamente para responder que tenían que salir, Kilowog al igual que los ancianos notaron el extraño comportamiento, pero estaban aliviados de que el humano estuviera bien y de muy buen humor como siempre.   
— Que curioso…  
Menciona Hal a su compañero quien lo mira con seriedad.  
— ¿Sucede algo?  
Hal se quita el traje de linterna verde para quedarse con las ropas que ha estado llevando desde que llego a Korugar, las ropas que se componen de una túnica abierta blanca con capucha y mangas largas con toques verdes, tejidos entrelazados en las orillas de estas, unos pantalones negros y una camisa verde ligera que se sujeta con unos lazos junto con la túnica.   
— Los vi preocupados cuando me miraron… no sé, recuerda que observo todo con atención, es parte de ser un soldado, bueno así es todo eso cuando estás en la milicia y no es diferente cuando eres Linterna.   
Thaal se aproxima a él, quitándose también el traje de linterna y dejando al descubierto que solo lleva los pantalones mostrando el abdomen, ese tono de piel que solo llevan los de Korugar, pero que al verlo Hal, su boca se abre de deseo por tocarlo y tomar otra ronda de la cual se ha visto como un adicto con su mentor encima. El mayor acuna el rostro del castaño en sus manos, aproxima sus labios, un tierno beso, donde su compañero se queda con los ojos cerrados y su boca abierta, los labios húmedos lo invitan a seguir.   
— Veo que es de la única manera en que te puedo tener tranquilo…   
Hal sonríe, abre sus ojos mostrando esos tonos café y miel que surgen con la luz del sol que se filtra en las cortinas de la habitación donde se encuentran.   
— Puedes mantenerme tranquilo de varias formas…   
Las manos del soldado acarician el abdomen, lo recorren, hasta la cintura, Thaal observa esa mirada oscurecida por el deseo, los labios besan el pezón, humedeciendo el camino hasta el vientre, Hal se arrodilla frente él, desliza lentamente el pantalón, saboreando, besando la punta, con solo verlo arrodillado se encuentra listo para tomarlo nuevamente, no necesita un juego previo, lo quiere y no su boca, lo desea como nunca deseo algo en su vida, después de sus ambiciones, el humano ha sido algo nuevo para él, tan lascivo y al mismo tiempo tan incorrupto, imparable en su deber, pero apasionado al momento de entregar su cuerpo a alguien como Sinestro.   
— No quiero tu silencio…   
Lo toma del cabello, tirando hacia atrás, para verlo a la cara, antes de que meta el miembro a la boca, ese hombre sonríe en juego, lamiendo sus labios, provocando al Korugar.   
— ¿Quieres escucharme?   
Thaal lo suelta dejando que el piloto se recueste en la alfombra de la habitación, sonríe dando la espalda, en cuatro, alza su trasero, observando tras de él a su compañero.   
— Quítame la ropa, no lo voy hacer por ti cariño…   
Una a una las ropas fueron quitadas, rasgadas ante el deseo de ambos, Hal se encontraba sudando, boca bajo, con su rostro apoyado en el suelo, mientras sus rodillas tiemblan y sus glúteos expuestos tomados por las manos de su mentor, mientras que este los abre para hundir su lengua en la fisura y prepararlo las veces que sea necesario, la fisionomía de un humano es diferente a los Korugar y la entrada tan estrecha, de no ser porque había sido de lo más paciente ya lo hubiera rasgado de alguna forma. Esa lengua lo explora y humedece, casi puede sentir los dientes clavarse al igual dos dedos que acompañan la invasión, que entran hasta estar dentro completamente y abrirlos en tijera, extendiendo la entrada. Jordán grita desfalleciendo, conteniéndose por no correrse, lo necesita, necesita sentirse lleno.   
—… Thaal… — entre jadeos y suplica lo llama.   
Y no lo puede negar se siente con cierto poder sobre el humano, el poder de llevarlo al límite de su resistencia, de hacerlo rogar y al mismo tiempo tentado como un monstruo de destrozarlo en el acto, emergiendo su lado más oscuro y perverso, pero ¿Quién puede negarse a dicho rostro y voz que lo llaman tan pecaminosamente? Su solo tono de voz hace que el linterna mayor pierda la cabeza, hundiéndose en el deseo, en ese cuerpo que no es nada sin esa alma indomable, no es nada sin esa voz, solo carne, dándose cuenta que no es al hombre que le atrae es ese espíritu necio y libre que le ha mostrado lo que es entregarse sin interés, sin esperar nada. Y ante eso, se entierra abriéndose paso atrayendo los glúteos hasta chocar con su pelvis, Hal suspira como un ronroneo al sentirlo dentro, llenándolo, sus rodillas cargan el peso de ambos, tiemblan, no lo admitirá pero su mentor es pesado, de todas las posiciones estar en cuatro es donde le demuestra que tiene las de perder, pero es la posición que más lo excita al sentirse vulnerable. Thaal siente el temblor, sonríe, lo acaricia hasta la espalda, relajándolo, sabe que no es miedo, porque si lo fuera lo olfatearía, con su otra mano rodea la cintura para tomar el miembro del piloto y frotarlo, comenzando el vaivén de caderas, el incesante ritual, donde los cuerpos chocan, el mayor muerde el hombro y el cuello, dejando nuevas marcas en esa piel. Lo acaricia, nunca se cansara, de todo lo que paso, de todas las posibles ideas, esta fue la correcta, traer a su amante a su planeta natal. 

Pero las mentiras están ahí… 

Hal despierta, no recuerda en qué momento llegaron a la cama, la luz del sol de otro nuevo día se filtra, el tiempo avanza, trata de quitarse la pereza y moverse, pero unos brazos fuertes lo tienen sujeto, acariciando el vientre con la yema de los dedos, se siente extraño, pero no le incomoda, desde que llegaron, es la primera vez que Thaal se ha quedado a dormir en su habitación. No es que todos no estén enterados de que el humano es el amante de Sinestro, el Linterna Verde de Korugar, pero lo extraño de todo es ese apego emocional que tiene, lo que ha visto en un ser tan débil que proviene de la Tierra.   
El menor sonríe al sentir como su mentor lo estrecha con más fuerza a su cuerpo, se sonroja al sentir que este ha despertado en todos los sentidos, palpando con el miembro sus glúteos que aun traen consigo los fluidos del día anterior.   
— Oye… oye… — Rápidamente se voltea para estar cara a cara con su compañero, Sinestro lo aborda besándolo y poniéndose encima. Hal nota esa mirada oscura con las pupilas doradas del Korugar, deseo, lujuria, es lo que ve, nunca imagino ver así a su maestro, perdido en el acto, posesivo y demandante. Acepta los labios y las caricias que recibe, todo el reacciona como algo que se enciende en automático al estar en contacto, piel con piel, el choque de sus labios, el aroma a sexo en la habitación, todo lo hace perder la cabeza, el raciocinio, sus piernas son abiertas y alzadas hasta los hombros del mayor, mientras es tomado con total libertad, el joven linterna se sujeta de la espalda, recibiendo cada embestida más fuerte que la otra, Thaal gruñe al sentirlo tan apretado y caliente, Hal lo besa, entre el placer vicioso del acto, la danza interminable, uno de los dos tiene que ceder y poner un alto, pero es como si quisieran demostrar algo, su sentido de competitividad, su terquedad dejando en claro que es solo un deseo más allá de una atracción. Ese día en especial Hal sintió que parecían dos animales en celo, sin razonamiento, todo un día sin separarse, sin claudicar, Thaal lo empotraba en la pared, arremetiendo sin soltarlo, en el suelo montándolo como el día anterior, llego un punto entre lo ciego del placer que se vistieron con sus trajes de linternas y así lo hicieron, entre la locura que era, Hal llego a ver un ligero toque de amarillo en el anillo de su mentor, pero no le dio tiempo de pensar, los dientes de Sinestro se clavan un espacio limpio para no dejar nada libre. Entre los jadeos y lo agitado que estaba, el estomago del humano gruñe reclamando comida, el Korugar reacciona, Hal sonríe entre el cansancio y tomando aire.   
— Ham… Hambre… quiero comida de verdad… y agua…   
Thaal había olvidado lo primordial, Jordán es un humano, necesita alimentarse o lo matara en el acto, lo estrecha con fuerza, ambos estaban levitando con la energía de sus anillos, embiste una y otra vez, tocando ese punto delicioso donde hace que su amante grite de un placer enfermizo junto con él, derramando toda su esencia dentro de su pupilo. Hal se deja caer por lo exhausto y hambriento que estaba, Sinestro lo toma en brazos, lo lleva al baño, abriendo la ducha para que la tina se llene de agua, sumergiendo a su compañero en ella, el humano suspira, al sentir como Thaal se hace cargo de él. Cierra los ojos dejándose asear, alguien llama a la habitación, deja a Hal un rato, cuando regresa trae un plato lleno de comida, en especial de fruta y agua. Con suma dedicación lo alimenta mientras su compañero se relaja con el agua tibia. El piloto nota que Sinestro no come nada.  
— Hambre… ¿No tienes hambre? Acompáñame a… — Observa a todos lados, para saber con el sol qué hora es o si es otro día, pero ya había anochecido. — A cenar…  
Thaal niega, sonríe aproximándose a él, susurrando en el oído.  
— Ya me alimente de la mejor manera ayer y ahora…   
El joven linterna admite que de cierta forma su compañero lo está comenzando a intimidar, nunca imagino perderse en el sexo tantos días y menos con un sujeto como Sinestro.   
— ¿Te arrepientes?— Pregunta con seriedad el Korugar, el humano niega con la cabeza mientras sigue comiendo.   
— No… mientras me dejes descansar para continuar con otra ronda…   
El mayor quita un mechón castaño que cae en los ojos del piloto.   
— No te preocupes, no dejare que pases hambre… te alimentare correctamente…   
Hal se extraña ante el comentario, sonríe.   
— No soy tu mascota…   
Thaal sonríe mostrando sus dientes, en una forma extraña de dar afecto, lo besa.   
— Digamos que eres como mi esposa…   
Hal le lanza agua con su mano.   
— Oye…  
Deja la bandeja de comida a un lado, toma la esponja para tallar a Hal con ella, sonríe.  
— ¿Quieres que diga a todo el universo que tu trasero me pertenece?  
Hal escupe la comida y dice: — No, eso es peor…


	3. 03.- Dopamina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — El humano será tu destrucción Sinestro…   
> Fue lo último que uno de sus súbditos le comento, no vivió otro día más, los planes seguían, solo para no dar sospechas dejo que Jordán regresara a la Tierra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa por la mala ortografía y sintaxis. Estoy tratando de traducir mi fic al ingles.

03.- Dopamina

Hal no es débil, no hay rastro de eso en su carácter, puede llegar al extremo de una pelea y forzar su voluntad, el anillo le otorgara todo el poder necesario a su usuario, no importa si con ello se le va la vida, así es el deber tal y como llevo al extremo al predecesor de Jordán a Abin Sur.

Ver a un humano en Korugar es de lo más extraño, en especial si se trata de un Linterna, los habitantes son amables y serviciales con Jordán, lo saludan, lo invitan a que aprenda de su cultura e idioma, le ofrecen lo que tienen, para Hal la cultura de dicho planeta le parece extraordinaria, son cultos y por lo que sabe se dedican la mayoría a la medicina, filosofía, ciencias políticas y herbolaría, algo que tal vez deba de conversar mas con su compañero para tener una idea a que se dedica cuando no es linterna, pero ante todo consultar de como sus habitantes llevan una armonía, donde la guerra no existe y lo más extraño los crímenes son nulos. — ¿Cómo puede alguien tener algo contra Korugar si es tan pacífico?

El piloto le daba la espalda, observa el hermoso jardín, la tranquilidad que siente es demasiada, no sintió la presencia de su compañero, quien sutil acaricia el cuello perlado, desnudando con una mano mientras con la otra acaricia el abdomen hasta el vientre, desajustando el lazo que sujeta la túnica y el pantalón, Sinestro hunde su nariz en el cabello castaño, inhala el aroma, Hal sonríe por aquel gesto, inclina a un lado su cabeza mostrando su desnudo cuello, invitándolo, su mentor acepta, lo besa clavando levemente sus dientes en esa piel que lo ha hecho adicto. El menor sonríe, acaricia la mano que lo desnuda, en son de broma le dice: — ¿Me vas a convertir ahora en un habitante de Korugar?

Sinestro sonríe de lado, besa el lugar donde mordió, las ropas del humano se deslizan dejándolo desnudó, a su merced.  
— En dado caso no sería un Korugar... Seria en algo dorado... — Los labios del mayor atrapan el lóbulo del oído, el piloto se estremece al sentir esas manos recorrer su abdomen y vientre hasta la parte baja, un leve movimiento, para restregar su trasero en la pelvis de Thaal, tanteando y despertando a su compañero quien solo suspira tratando de no caer en el juego que no tiene un fin claro a sus deseos. ¿Qué tanto lo quiere a su lado o es solo deseo carnal y banal?

Su sequito de seguidores y aprendices, los de una voluntad férrea, le han preguntado:  
— ¿Qué es el humano realmente para él?  
En dado caso para los planes a futuro, Jordán no está y es algo que intriga a sus compañeros de causa, esos que lo seguirán hasta lo más bajo, al control total de una causa que solo implementara el miedo para el orden que ellos quieren seguir. Pero el piloto no tiene esas ideas, por algo fue seleccionado, no solo por la voluntad necia e irrompible, sino por tener un corazón que cree en la justicia y el bien del prójimo, como Abin Sur que entrego todo. 

— Thaal…  
Suspira Jordán al empalarse, enfundando por completo el falo de su compañero, que estaba postrado en el suelo sujetando la cadera perlada, hundiendo sus dedos en él, observando y guiando el movimiento cadente de arriba abajo, la sensual imagen del castaño, con los labios húmedos, la boca abierta en jadeos, el abdomen bañado con los fluidos de ambos, Sinestro hunde mas sus dedos en la cadera, acompasando ese ir y venir a su placer, alzando el mismo su pelvis para adentrarse en ese paraíso en el que se ha convertido ese hombre que lo enloquece, lo seduce y lo rebaja a esto, a un ser primitivo deseoso, irracional. El menor sonríe lame el contorno de sus propios labios, nunca se sintió tan lleno como ahora, saciándose, complaciéndose en enloquecer a su mentor, logrando que le muestre un rostro que nunca creyó ver en alguien como Thaal, le agrada, le agrada la idea que alguien tan recto y serio se muestre como es en realidad, insaciable.

— El humano será tu destrucción Sinestro…   
Fue lo último que uno de sus súbditos le comento, no vivió otro día más, los planes seguían, solo para no dar sospechas dejo que Jordán regresara a la Tierra, Kilowog se comunicaba con el mayor, el cual para no levantar sospechas se mantuvo de nuevo en misiones y entrenando a nuevos reclutas para Oa. Pero en esta ocasión no era solo Hal quien se marchaba al sector 2814. 

— Oye Bro, te veo demasiado alegre… siento que no me extrañaste en esta ocasión…  
Hal con el anillo atrae al corredor escarlata y lo abraza.   
— Bear, pensé que nadie me extraño, no sé ni cuánto tiempo estuve ausente, pero todo fue tan rápido…   
Barry sonríe por la alegría de su amigo, pero nota por un leve lapso marcas en el cuello.   
— ¿Qué es eso?   
Se aproxima con rapidez al cuello, quitando un poco de la tela hecha por la energía del anillo que cubre el cuello del Linterna.   
— ¿Qué cosa?  
Se extraña Hal, pero el corredor indica las marcas.   
— Has andado de gigoló intergaláctico, no te basta en la Tierra y ahora quieres probar con seres de otros planetas…   
Se encontraban en el comedor de la Atalaya del espacio, todos voltean al escuchar al escandaloso Flash, pero como es costumbre habla tan rápido que nadie lo entiende. Hal por su parte con la energía de su anillo se cubre más y grita a todos.   
— Provecho…   
Mira a Barry.  
— Bear por favor ya sabes con quien tengo algo…   
Barry se sienta a su lado para almorzar, cenar según la ocasión sus veinte hamburguesas, mientras que Jordán lo acompaña con algunas ensaladas, más hamburguesas y algo de fruta. El velocista al poner atención a lo que comento su amigo, cae en la cuenta que esta con la misma persona.   
— ¿Me estas confirmando que estas con la misma persona que tenías tiempo de no ver?  
Hal se siente con hambre voraz, se acaba primero por su salud estomacal las ensaladas. Asiente para extrañeza del rubio, que lo observa comer como naufrago en cautiverio.   
— Sí… — El piloto se atraganta — Muerde una hamburguesa, se la saborea como si fuera el mejor manjar.   
— Cielos, no importa que tan bueno sean los alimentos de Korugar, extrañaba esto, carne grasosa, pan, mayonesa, grasa…   
Barry le pasa dos hamburguesas más al ver que el piloto ya se acabo las suyas.   
— Pues pareciera que no has comido en semanas… toma agua hombre… te me vas a ahogar…  
Lo mira con seriedad, pensó que lo de Sinestro solo era algo de paso, observa con atención y esas marcas que alcanzo a ver en el cuello parecen de alguien muy posesivo, ante todo porque en los casos forenses de víctimas de abuso, eran muy marcados aquellos que indicaban propiedad. Hal nota la mirada de su compañero, comprende su preocupación.   
— Bear… por favor, sabes que si algo no me gusta solo golpeo y listo… digamos que es su encanto… o mejor dicho… es algo que me encanta sacar de alguien tan recto como él… si… es eso… y mejor no pienso en eso…   
Se ruboriza con el solo hecho de pensarlo, el rubio lo mira y comprende esa reacción.   
— No… no y no… no quiero ni imaginar nada…   
Abruptamente Hal deja de comer, se pone de todos los colores.   
— ¿Bro, que sucede?  
Para extrañeza del piloto, toda la comida que consumió la quiere devolver, se pone de pie para salir volando del comedor, no se cubre la boca para no mostrar que tiene asco, pero su rostro es pálido, Barry lo sigue sin antes advertir que nadie toque su comida, ya fuera del comedor Hal se cubre la boca para no vomitar, se aguanta humanamente hasta llegar a su habitación de la atalaya y correr al sanitario, azota la puerta alcanzando a llegar al retrete y vaciar todo lo que comió, Barry va tras él.  
— ¿Hal?  
Solo escucha como devuelve todos los alimentos que consumió.   
— Ya me extrañaba que comieras todo eso, pero es normal, tu metabolismo no es el mismo que el mío a parte has comido alimentos de otro planeta, es normal que tu aparato digestivo se altere ante el cambio.   
Hal alza una mano en son de que no hable, termina de devolver todo, se quita la máscara verde de energía quedándose tirado a un lado de la letrina mientras se le pasa el mal sabor, el velocista trae rápidamente una jarra con agua, le da un vaso para que tome, el piloto agarra el vaso que se le ofrece, toma y hace gárgaras para enjuagarse la boca y escupe, se limpia los labios con el dorso de la mano.   
— No… yo no tengo problemas para adaptar mi cuerpo a otros lugares, en especial cuando estoy por un tiempo indeterminado en un planeta…   
El castaño se pone de pie, no quiere que le ayuden, se dirige al lavabo para abrir el grifo y enjuagarse la cara, Barry se pone a pensar, sonríe al recordar a sus compañeras de Universidad, aquellas que estaban embarazadas, a las cuales ayudaba, palmea la espalda de Hal.  
— Tal vez sea una hermosa niña…   
Jordán lo mira de reojo, extrañado.  
— ¿Ah?  
Barry se burla, masajea la espalda para que se le pase las nauseas.   
— Oh vamos, cuánto tiempo llevas fuera de tu sector, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron en eso? No te has puesto a pensar que al ser un humano con un extraterrestre tendría consecuencias, no importa que sean del mismo sexo, tal vez ellos funcionan diferentes… por lo menos te protegiste ¿cierto?  
Hal se burla, ni siquiera lleva la cuenta de cuantas veces lo hicieron, en algún momento pensó que parecían animales en celo, lo que es peor. Barry vuelve a preguntar preocupado:  
— Hal… ¿Te protegiste?   
El castaño lo mira con cara de: No jodas…   
El velocista se golpea la frente con su propia palma.  
— ¡¡Jordán!! No estás en la secundaria, para todo debe utilizarse protección… cielos… hasta parece que regrese a la adolescencia…   
Después ambos se miran, como diciendo: Esto es un juego. Se burlan ante la posibilidad de algo así, las carcajadas hacen eco en el sanitario, carcajean hasta que el estomago les duele.   
— No, lo siento es en serio… no puedes tener tan mala suerte…   
Hal se limpia las lágrimas.   
— Oh Bear, sería el colmo y menos de dicho sujeto y yo… mírame, no tengo un lugar fijo, mi departamento es un desastre al igual que mis deudas, sería el colmo de todo…   
Suspira, imaginando el rostro serio de Thaal, recordando la forma en que lo trata.   
— No… no es alguien que se vea como un padre… además soy un desastre de persona…   
Barry nota la mirada de tristeza en su amigo.   
— Independientemente en el momento adecuado, serás buen padre…   
Hal se burla de nuevo, muestra el anillo de Linterna a Flash  
— Tal vez… si no fuera porque primero está el bienestar del universo, de nuestro sector… mientras, solo me queda proteger lo que tengo y aprecio.  
Barry lo mira limpiarse la cara con uno de los paños, se acomoda el cabello para después poner esa avasalladora sonrisa que siempre carga.

Ya no siente más nauseas, por un leve momento se asusto ante esa idea de las consecuencias de relacionarse con otra especie en la intimidad, si bien, no sabe cómo reaccionara su fisionomía y la de su amante en turno después de tanto estar juntos. Sonríe poniendo una cara de completa satisfacción al recordar los días con Thaal, que al contrario de lo que pensó de su mentor, es atento y cuidadoso con él, sonríe porque sabe que es la primera vez en toda su vida que le gustaría estar en estos momentos en la cama con el mayor, disfrutando de despertar juntos después de una buena ronda de sexo.   
— ¿Sexo?  
Hal se encuentra vagando en la Atalaya, Barry había recibido el llamado de Superman para ayudar en una misión de la Tierra, otros de los miembros se marcharon a otras misiones que Batman les otorgo, y aunque el murciélago trataba de evadirlo, le ordeno que descansara de su regreso de Oa. Decide volar para despejar su mente, se detiene en seco para observar el espacio a través del fuerte vidrió de la nave.   
— ¿En realidad llamaría hogar al lugar donde últimamente disminuye mis visitas?  
La Tierra se muestra majestuosa frente sus ojos, el piloto ama el lugar donde nació, el lugar donde creció y donde se encuentra su familia y amigos, pero un desapego a sus raíces lo pone en duda. Más allá del tercer planeta esta una infinidad de posibilidades de no regresar más, se siente vacío, extraño y al mismo tiempo aislado, se repite así mismo amar su planeta, lo protegerá a costa de todo, pero el vacio que crece conforme desaparece por un buen tiempo para ir a Oa, ha hecho que se desapegue de ella.   
— No…  
Jordán niega con la cabeza, niega una y otra vez, su amor es la Tierra, sus raíces Ciudad Costera, el mar, la arena pegándose en su piel, el sol bronceándolo, sus hermanos y sobrinos, sus amigos, cuanto extraña eso, a la señorita Ferris, pero ante todo volar un avión del ejército, pilotear una nave, la adrenalina. Sonríe porque en realidad lo que siente es la catastrófica soledad, que para algunos es beneficio y para otros es el caos.   
— Oye… te extraño…   
Murmura para sí mismo, comunicándose en secreto con su mentor, recargando su cabeza en el vidrio de la Atalaya, no se derrumba, no es que su voluntad se doblegue, es el hecho de la necesidad de un cuerpo caliente contra el otro.   
— Hal, voy por ti…  
Lo escucha claramente, no pensó que fuera a responder, no creyó que estuviera igual de ansioso que él, se estremece con solo oír la voz de su mentor.  
— No, no lo hagas… estoy bien, solo ansioso pero bien…   
Su hermosa sonrisa se refleja en el vidrio de la Atalaya.   
— Oye, estoy ansioso por verte desnudo…   
Silencio en el otro lado del universo, Thaal no contesta.  
— He XD… Es broma… ¿Estas?  
Finalmente su compañero responde con esa voz seria, en un susurro audible para el linterna de la Tierra.  
— Anhelo… tocarte…   
Hal se pone serio, en un suspiro, con sus mejillas ruborizadas contesta:  
— Tócame… 

El lugar donde el Hal contempla la Tierra, es el lugar preferido de Superman y de Batman, un lugar perfecto para meditar y recordarse porque son héroes. Se había quedado en silencio apoyado en el vidrio, después de que Thaal había cortado la llamada, no se había dado cuenta, pero el caballero de Gotham lo estaba observando, no se había animado a aproximarse, se mantenía oculto entre las sombras, pero se aproxima con sigilo al Linterna, no podía negar que el piloto tiene un atractivo clásico de los soldados de antaño.  
— Deberías de ir a descansar, no te vez muy bien…  
Habla entre las penumbras, Hal se asusta al escuchar esa voz gruesa.  
— Oh vaya si que le haces honor a todo lo tenebroso  
Batman lo mira con seriedad.   
— Linterna, te quite todas las misiones porque Barry menciono que te sentías mal…   
El mencionado lo mira, en son de burla contesta:  
— Oh vaya… Creí que me estabas excluyendo de las misiones a propósito, pero veo que estas preocupado…   
El murciélago no muestra algún signo de incomodidad, contesta tajantemente.   
— No iba arriesgar a otros por uno solo, tu estado de salud es importante, pero el resto también lo es… 

Hal conoce muy bien a las personas como Batman, no por nada sabe cómo manejar a Sinestro, solo que Bruce se empeña en ser el miedo mismo para los criminales y vaya que lo logra intimidando hasta Superman y al resto de sus compañeros, pero en lo que llevan de conocerse, sabe que el millonario es alguien de admirar. Se acerca a él, palmeando su hombro.  
— Se que te saco de quicio y aun así me ayudas, y aunque no tengo pruebas de que has pagado mis deudas... Te lo agradezco... Cuando cobre mi cheque te pago una parte.  
Batman no se inmuta, se aleja para seguir con sus deberes.  
— No sé de que hablas Jordán.  
El Linterna vuela hacia él, lo rodea.  
— Vamos, señor tenebroso te puedo pagar con un beso... Y otras cosas...   
Lo toma del rostro atrayéndolo hacia sí mismo, Batman se deja hacer, bajo la máscara lo mira fijamente, Hal se extraña de que su compañero no lo golpeé, por un leve minuto lo trae sujeto del rostro mientras que el otro no dice nada.   
— ...  
Se extraña al ver que no le sigue el juego, la tensión se hace latente, Bruce esta por alzar las manos para tomar la cintura del soldado, pero este retrocede, sonríe con nervios.   
— Hey... Lo siento Bruce...   
Murmura el nombre como un confidente, le da la espalda para huir volando como cobarde, pero el pelinegro con un brazo lo rodea hasta tocar con sus dedos el vientre y con la otra mano toma la muñeca de Jordán quien se sorprende por el acto al sentir la barbilla posarse en su hombro, la respiración de Bruce en su mejilla y esos dedos tocando su vientre como si lo examinaran. Evita voltear, se siente atrapado, por extraño que parezca siente que está traicionando a Thaal.   
—...   
Bruce lo suelta con sutileza, en silencio se da la vuelta sin antes decir.   
— Es una broma Hal... Tranquilo, ve a descansar.  
El piloto voltea espantado, Batman ya no se encuentra a la vista, con su anillo de poder hace un constructo de querer aplastar al murciélago que se le escapo.  
En la habitación de Batman, Bruce de quita la máscara, exhausto se sienta en su escritorio, se comunica a su computadora de la cueva.  
— Investiga reproducción de seres de otros planetas, humanos y extraterrestres.


	4. 04.- Profundidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un recuerdo que los lleva de como se siguieron tratando, antes de que todo se desencadene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevamente mil disculpas por el español tan coloquial que utilizo. En realidad al traducirlo la página todo se confunde porque usamos palabras que tienen varios sinónimos.

04.- Profundidad.

Sinestro demostró ser el mejor Linterna Verde de Oa, los guardianes no tenían la menor duda, de que su mejor campeón de Korugar era el merecedor de comandar a la mejor flota de policías espaciales para la protección del universo, el mejor de todos. Abin Sur fue su camarada, su compañero de ideales, cuan ignorantes eran en aquel tiempo, donde estar en Oa era todo un privilegio para pocos, ser un Linterna lo era todo, siendo alguien en el rango medico, se dedico a la investigación de todo los males al igual que Abin Sur de Ungara, profesor de historia en su planeta natal, ambos compartieron el conocimiento, profundizaron sobre la historia de los guardianes de Oa.  
A pesar de las advertencias de Thaal de que tuviera cuidado con lo que investigaban, Abin Sur murió de una forma terrible.  
— ¿Coincidencia?  
Siendo uno de los mejores como Sinestro, y fiel a la causa, después de que indagara sobre la historia de los linternas, fue masacrado. No, Thaal encontraría al culpable, no dejaría que la muerte de su amigo quedara sin castigar.

¿Y quién tomo el lugar de su amigo? ¿Quién fue merecedor de dicho anillo? ¿Por qué la Tierra? ¿Qué hacía ahí Abin? Guardián del sector 2814.

Ahí estaba, un exuberante humano de ojos marrón, piel bronceada por el sol, cabello castaño obscuro, Abin tenía que odiarlo demasiado para permitir que el anillo seleccionará a un ser con una sonrisa burlona, mirada juguetona, mirada de alguien que no toma en serio la vida o el deber. Parecía una vil broma a sus principios, lo peor, los ancianos lo eligieron como el mentor del humano.  
— Sinestro serás quien lo entrenes junto con Kilowog...  
Thaal no puede dar crédito a lo que escucha, una broma, jura que cuando muera pateara a Abin Sur, lo pateara fuerte, muy fuerte, no, mejor que eso realizara un constructo del tamaño de su voluntad para hacerlo sufrir nuevamente. Ese humano, Jordán es un descarado, no respeta su espacio, no toma en serio todo lo que le dice. Pero demostró que todo lo que le enseña lo aprende rápido, a su manera, pero mejor. No podía negar que Jordán lo trataba sin temor, el resto de sus pupilos le temían por su forma estricta de enseñar, pero el piloto parecía que le que quería demostrar que los humanos no son débiles.

— Lo son, pero su debilidad se compensa con su terquedad y voluntad...

El piloto al igual que Kilowog, lo escuchó con atención, no comprendían si era un cumplido de Thaal o una ofensa, sobre todo por esa mirada de pocos amigos que siempre se carga.  
El joven piloto le demostró el porqué era merecedor del anillo, y aunque todos creían que se odiaban, con el tiempo se demostró que el mayor se comportaba diferente con Jordán. Lo que no sabían era que en una pelea, un contacto a sus emociones, un planeta alejado y todo se desencadeno, el humano lograba sacar todo lo que ocultaba, sus emociones, sus deseos y esa atracción mutua.

En una de sus misiones en la Tierra donde Jordán aun era un novato con sus constructos, Sinestro lo acompaño para vigilarlo, la misión fue un éxito el piloto era merecedor de ser el guardián del sector 2814.  
— Lo escuchas Jordán...  
El castaño asiente, los ancianos de Oa habían mandado a otros linternas para llevarse al enemigo espacial que el linterna joven capturo en las orillas de la playa de Coast City. Ya había anochecido y el mar estaba lo normal, meciendo esas leves olas, las estrellas que se mostraban no eran tan impactantes como las que ellos observan a diario, la Luna se reflejaba en el agua, sus compañeros ya se habían marchado, el silencio del castaño le pareció algo extraño al Korugar, cuando voltea ve que este se ha quitado el traje de linterna quedando solo con los pantalones, descalzo y una playera blanca, el viento con olor a mar agita esos mechones marrones, Jordán sonríe ante la atenta mirada de su compañero.  
— Se que quieres hacerlo...  
El piloto se quita la playera, mostrando esas pecas de su espalda, no hay nadie a su alrededor solo ellos, por un lado le complace tener la sensual imagen que el humano le otorga, si no fuera de noche, el sol le mostraría el tono de piel perlada, esos ojos tan vivos y al mismo tiempo tan incorruptos, esos labios que se ensanchan con una sonrisa invitándolo, Thaal ya ha probado los labios, los ha mordido hasta dejarlos rojos, esos ojos color café han derramado lagrimas y no de tristeza sino de placer absoluto y esa piel perlada cuantas veces la ha probado sin descanso, marcándola con sus dientes y uñas. Observa como el menor se aproxima a él, tan descarado, incitándolo.  
— Tócame...  
Murmura en un tono sensual, no tiene que repetirlo, el Korugar ya estaba encima, lo había tirado a la arena y se había quitado también el traje de linterna que crea con la energía del anillo para quedar en ropa de civil, poco a poco la ropa que llevan queda desperdigada, el piloto lo besa sin descanso tocando esa piel rojiza de su mentor, ambos se frotan, la arena se pega en la piel, cada movimiento los hunde más en el deseo, las piernas del castaño rodean la cintura del mayor, frotándose sin tregua, acariciándose, memorizando cada rincón. La marea sube y el agua los alcanza bañándolos, Thaal sigue sin creer hasta donde sé ha rebajado por sus instintos y por quien, un humano. Pero la insaciable atracción era tan peligrosa que cuando iniciaba el juego de seducción, ambos terminaban por destrozar el lugar donde se encontraban, solo que ahora se encontraban al aire libre, donde corren el riesgo de que curiosos tomen video con sus celulares.  
— Oye... ya conoces Coast City, ahora vamos a mi departamento...  
Murmura despegando sus labios del Korugar, quien gruñe al no tenerlos.  
— Jordán...  
El piloto sonríe por el rostro del mayor.  
— Je... No querrás salir en las redes sociales como un extraterrestre follando en la playa a un hombre...  
Sinestro sonríe mostrando sus dientes:  
— ¿Temes que te reconozcan?  
Jordán amplia su sensual sonrisa.  
— Al menos de que quieras un video porno circulando en la red... por mi parte seré famoso, vendrán muchos tras de mí cuando regrese de mis misiones... no hay problema...  
Thaal gruñe, sujeta con fuerza los glúteos del soldado, lo jala hacia sí mismo para restregarse en él.  
— ¿Entonces prefieres a otros que esto?  
Hal traga la saliva, lo siente, el miembro endurecido golpeando contra el de él, cuando el Korugar se propone intimidarlo lo logra, con esa mirada dorada y fría, analizándolo como la primera vez, tan estoico pero de su boca salen esas palabras tan atrevidas al igual que sus acciones, no pierde el porte, no sonríe, pero el castaño sabe que Thaal se desahoga en él, todo lo que no es para el resto, lo es para Jordán. Lo besa, el mayor lo acepta demandando un beso más profundo, lo acaricia estrechándolo más en su cuerpo sin darle tiempo de hablar lo cubre con la energía del anillo, llevando a ambos como una fugaz estrella, donde piel con piel se hace una, las caricias, las piernas enredadas, los brazos rodeando el cuerpo del otro, cuando ambos separan sus labios dejando una línea de saliva que los conecta, Sinestro observa que están en el departamento.  
— Tu hogar...  
Hal sonríe quita la energía del anillo, su cuerpo queda desnudo junto el de su mentor.  
— Todo Coast City es mi hogar... eres bienvenido a él...  
Thaal comprendió algo esa noche con el joven linterna, al igual que él, Jordán no solo hace brillar el anillo con su voluntad, sino con la idea de proteger todo lo que ama, el anillo tiene energía no solo de la voluntad también de la vida propia del piloto. Energía pura, tal vez sea eso lo que atrae a Sinestro, no lo sabe con exactitud, las manos del humano toman su rostro, lo atraen para seguir con los besos.  
— Thaal... tócame...

Sinestro cambio en ese año que no se vieron, había comprendido lo que significaba tener miedo y lo que significaba superarlo, el poder que le otorgaban no solo como Linterna Verde.   
En realidad había descubierto que existían más entidades de linternas, cada una de acuerdo al espectro de la emoción del universo, del todo. Y había una que le interesaba y lo necesitaba El miedo. No hay respeto sin él, no hay orden sin esa entidad.   
La voluntad lo mueve todo, pero esa voluntad causa miedo a los débiles, quienes en lugar de contagiarse se sienten inútiles y manejables.   
Y Sinestro lo comprendía, para esa minoría necesitaban alguien que los guiará.  
Actualmente después de un tiempo, pensó que había superado esa atracción hacia su pupilo y lo mismo pensó del otro al ser un humano de emociones tan sinceras y pasajeras. Thaal decidió actuar como lo que era, fiel a su causa e ideales, pero todo se vino abajo al escuchar por parte de sus compañeros las felicitaciones y lo excelente que había entrenado al humano ya que sobre salía de todos los linternas, de cómo su voluntad no solo pasaba de los estándares sino que el propio anillo lo identificaba como una batería andante. Un humano exponiendo su efímera vida ante todos, arriesgado, único.   
Hal Jordán seduce la muerte brillando con todo su ser y con una sonrisa descarada. Incitándola sin dejar de pelear.  
Thaal temió por él, quiso ignorarlo, pero temió que su descarado pupilo ahora uno de los mejores de Oa despertara algo peor. Hal caería de la forma más estrepitosa.  
Y cuando lo volvió a ver no pudo negar que la atracción era más fuerte, Jordán también lo sintió, aunque lo esquivo, trato de protegerlo de lejos, pero el humano no se rendía, hasta estar seguro de que el otro no sentía lo mismo.   
Los dos mejores linternas comprobaron que no podían estar lejos, se dejaron fundir ante el anhelo. Hal no podía negar que el Korugar le atraía como ningún otro ser, lo complacía, lo llevaba al límite de su resistencia, se dejaba reclamar, lo calentaba.  
Sinestro lo llevo a su planeta Korugar, por una misión que nunca existió, la idea principal era tener al humano en cautiverio, solo para él, las veces necesarias, el castaño confiaba tan ciegamente en su mentor, tomaba esa visita al hogar de Thaal como algo intimo.  
Kilowog sospechaba, sus compañeros que lo siguen en sus planes para ser un linterna amarillo lo cuestionaban.   
Lo dejo ir, dejó libre a Jordán sin que este se diera cuenta de sus planes, ambos regresaron de nueva cuenta a Oa y el humano con sus compañeros de la Liga.   
Sus planes continuarían, su objetivo principal la entidad del miedo. Pero el universo no le otorgaría lo que busca hasta encontrar lo que realmente aprecia. Sinestro ya eligió a la persona y el valor de esa vida.  
El espectro del amor, de la voluntad, del odio, de la esperanza, el miedo, la muerte, la vida... 

La vida... El amor...

Los dos no lo saben, mientras que Jordán regresa a Oa después de visitar a sus compañeros de la Liga de la Justicia, de tener unos síntomas extraños. Thaal lo esperaba fuera del sector.   
— Vamos Hal, necesito tu ayuda en mi sector...   
Sin decoro el castaño solo se le abalanza y lo abraza, el mayor no lo quita, al contrario rodea la cintura con los brazos estrechándolo a su cuerpo.   
— Idiota... Todos los de Oa nos van a ver.   
Hal sonríe con descaro.  
— Bien todos saben que mi trasero te pertenece. 

Sinestro no sabe si burlarse o golpearlo por exhibirlos. En realidad el poder del anillo del linterna mayor los cubría de los curiosos, Sinestro no permitiría que el resto se enterará cual era su debilidad.

No, no lo permitirá.

Hal se retuerce bajo el cuerpo de su compañero, sin poder liberarse del agarre férreo que le sostienen las muñecas por encima de su cabeza, el intento inútil de resistirse a la profanación de su ser, su mentor observa con placer como se muerde los labios al sentirlo tan profundo, una estocada más, enfundándose en ese camino tibio y estrecho, gruñe mordiendo el cuello perlado, mientras que el castaño pelea por liberar sus manos de ese agarre que crea el mayor con el anillo semejantes a grilletes con cadenas, Sinestro se deleita e intensifica las embestidas al notar la resistencia de su compañero, lo acaricia, sus labios lo recorren hasta tomar uno de los pezones y morderlo con levedad hasta endurecerlo, tiene memorizado cada zona de ese cuerpo bañado con el sol, las hermosas pecas que lleva el piloto en los hombros como constelaciones en el firmamento, cada toque es acertado para romper la resistencia y hacerlo jadear tan obscenamente, logrando que Hal abra más las piernas para el mismo, enterrándose, profundo, tocando el cielo para ambos en el placer, por unos instantes Thaal se detiene, sujeta con fuerza las caderas perladas, jadea, toma aire, la sensación electrizante del clímax, el soldado aun se estremece, ambos se conectaron como nunca lo habían hecho cuando se entregaban al placer. Con suplica y tratando de hablar el humano lo llama.   
— Sin… Sinestro… Thaal  
Lo llama con el idioma de Korugar, cada palabra, arrastrada con delicia y esa sonrisa ladina donde de sus labios escurre una leve línea de saliva, las lágrimas que se deslizan de la mejilla, placer.   
— Más…  
En esos instantes Jordán parecía insaciable y el mayor deseaba complacerlo, quita el agarre que lo sostiene, lentamente sale, dejando un vacio en el piloto, mientras los fluidos salen de su fisura, pero Thaal arremete con mayor ferocidad, logrando que su compañero grite apagadamente, golpea con fuerza la próstata, Hal no puede articular palabras coherentes, es sacudido por cada embestida, las piernas son alzadas y abiertas hasta donde humanamente pueden soportar, los gruñidos del linterna mayor llenan la estancia junto con el sonido obsceno del choque de ambos cuerpos, la sensación de fundirse en el calor, Hal no encontrara a otro que lo haga sentir tan lleno como su mentor, se aferra a él, permite que lo marque, que lo domine, que lo lleve al límite, Thaal se sabe de memoria todo su cuerpo, sabe donde tocar para tenerlo como le plazca, pero a ¿Quién le miente? Todo lo que le hace el mayor es para el placer mutuo.   
— Hal…   
Murmura Sinestro en su nuca, mientras lo muerde, estaba boca bajo, el Korugar creó una camisa de fuerza con su anillo, sujetándole las manos hacia atrás en la espalda, su rostro descansa en las sabanas mientras que su cadera permanece alzada exponiendo su desnudos glúteos que chorrean el esperma de su compañero, el castaño siente la adrenalina, el placer al mismo tiempo, mueve su trasero, sonríe, voltea observa la mirada oscura de su mentor que toman sus glúteos con ambas manos, muerde uno hundiendo al mismo tiempo los dedos en esa entrada humedecida.   
— Eres mío…   
Con la mano libre acaricia el vientre, Jordán sonríe ante ese dominio que el Korugar ejerce en él, y no es dominio sino el placer que siente al ver a su mentor tan lascivo e insaciable.   
— No… — Se aventura a negarse, siente como el Korugar tira de la cadena que sujeta la camisa de fuerza, tira, rozando su miembro despierto en la hendidura lubricada.  
—Te has portado muy mal Jordán…   
Hunde de una sola estocada su miembro en las entrañas del piloto que al mismo tiempo entierra su cabeza en las sabanas para apoyarse y ahogar los jadeos. Esta sensible, su entrada esta lubricada con los fluidos, cada entrar y salir lo hunden más en una espiral interminable de placer.   
— Hal…   
Sinestro murmura su nombre en la nuca mientras lo embiste sin tregua, el humano siente que lo partirá en dos, las rodillas le tiemblan ante el peso de ambos, sus manos siguen aprisionadas en la camisa de fuerza, había perdido la noción del tiempo, horas atrás se marcharon a la nueva misión que se le encomendó, nuevamente era en Korugar, todo estaba tranquilo, fue hospedado donde mismo como la primera vez, al entrar a su habitación el mayor lo esperaba, ambos no se contuvieron, como dos amantes perdidos se besaron, todo subió de tono y entre el transcurso de un día para otro siguen sin salir de la habitación. 

Y Sinestro se da cuenta, está perdido, tan perdido y deseoso, pero vivo, la realidad era que se precipito, pero está en lo correcto al elegir a alguien como Hal para tener su hijo. Porque no se trata de solo una unión carnal o conyugal, se trata de que ambos sientan la misma conexión, la misma devoción. No permitirá nuevamente perder una oportunidad como esta, no a él.  
Hal es esa voluntad incorruptible que brilla sin el anillo, la conexión perfecta para plantearse un hogar, el humano es su debilidad.   
Pero… ¿Qué es él para Jordán?

Había quitado la energía que creaba la camisa de fuerza, se encuentra sentado saboreando un pezón, endureciéndolo mientras el castaño sube y baja, empalándose, entre jadeos se sostiene del hombro del mayor, mientras con una mano libre toma su glúteo para abrirse y empalarse por completo en el falo, observa su proeza, jadea, sus paredes anales se estrechan ante el palpitar del placer, al tocar el punto que lo enloquece, al sentir el estremecimiento del piloto, el mayor toma la cadera y lo obliga a hundirse más, baja y sube por los movimientos que Sinestro hace.   
Hal esta saciado, se siente lleno, de sus glúteos y muslos se escurre la esencia de su compañero, el clímax, el calor, el cansancio. Cae exhausto en los brazos de su amante.   
¿Amante?  
De tan solo pensarlo, lo cansa, no imagino tener como amante a su mentor, pero ya llevan tiempo, alguien como Jordán no dura más de una semana con alguien y cambia a otro. Pero Thaal lo está aguantando, lo complace, lo cuida.   
Sinestro por primera vez está exhausto, toma en brazos al castaño para cubrirse a ambos con las sabanas, lo estrecha hasta su cuerpo, su nariz queda el cabello, la hunde inhalando el aroma del menor.   
— Eres mío Hal…   
Jordán está de espaldas, entre sueños escucha algo lejano, siente la calidez del cuerpo de su compañero, siente como aun en sueños es acariciado, no carnal sino tiernamente, su vientre, Thaal lo acaricia, su mano grande cubre el vientre mientras da tiernos besos en el hombro y el cuello.   
— Y lo de aquí también es mío… 

En Oa, los guardianes observan el resultado de otros futuros venideros.   
— ¿Cuántas veces creen que ellos tendrán el mismo resultado?  
Otro de los guardianes más antiguos, observan el libro. 

— Moriremos nuevamente… ellos se odiaran, el resultado es el mismo, Parallax resurgirá y Hal Jordán asesinara a Sinestro, Kilowog y a todos los linternas que lo quieran detener. 

Un guardián observa a su compañera. 

— Pero siempre se encontraran, Abin Sur lo sabía no importa cuánto se realice, ellos están destinados a encontrarse al igual que la entidad del miedo… no importa cuántas veces emerge, pasara lo que tenga que suceder y el resultado tendrá que variar. Sino… 

— Estaremos atrapados en este círculo que creo Jordán.


	5. 05.- Deseo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El humano es quien decidirá crear o destruir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevamente perdonen por el español tan coloquial que utilizo. Saludos, abrazos y besos estilo Superman. XD

05.- Deseo

¿Amante?

Hal se pregunta constantemente si en realidad es eso, amante. El piloto sabe que esa delgada línea la han cruzado sin pena, llevando hasta el límite esa atracción que sienten, lo sabe, Thaal no es alguien que juega con eso, lo siente tan comprometido, tan serio, ah hecho cosas que no creyó ver en alguien como él, y lo peor, Hal se siente como basura en la mayoría de las ocasiones.

¿La razón?

Desde hace un tiempo los Guardianes de Oa le han pedido que inspeccione las acciones de Sinestro, si bien les preocupa el único linterna de la Tierra, no les interesa los resultados que acarreara sus egoístas intenciones, porque quien más sino Jordán, que es pupilo, amigo, compañero… amante. Ellos lo saben, pero no les interesa el resultado de las emociones que ambos linternas llevan, solo el bienestar de la corporación de los linternas verdes y del universo y saben de ante mano que Thaal planea algo descomunal. 

El castaño tiene que ser objetivo, olvidarse de lo carnal, de los sentimientos, pero si lo hace ¿Su voluntad flaqueara? En cierta forma confía en su mentor, lo ha dejado que lo encamine, es cierto que en ocasiones puede ser más testarudo y desobediente, sin embargo admite que las enseñanzas de Thaal lo han llevado a la victoria. Si esto es un error, un mal entendido tiene que mostrar a los guardianes de Oa que se equivocan, pero ahora que ha observado con atención a notado algo sospechoso en Korugar, algo que le incomoda en la mirada de las personas que lo reciben cada vez que llegan al planeta, al inicio creyó que era algo en contra de los linternas, si, esa mirada es algo más que incomodidad, no es libertad, es algo que ha visto en sus misiones cuando fue a Afganistán, entre la gente… Miedo. 

¿No?  
Todos sonríen, todos viven en santa paz, en comunidad los unos con los otros, tienen a los mejores en la rama de la medicina, la gente de Korugar tiene de ley el conocimiento… pero… cada vez que se acerca a algo que demuestre lo contrario o lo cierto, Sinestro lo lleva a nuevas misiones que los mismos guardianes de Oa le dan para ambos, para disimular, misiones reales, porque sin importar el problema de Korugar, el resto del Universo es prioridad. Los guardianes lo saben, Hal puede perder mucho, arriesgarse a mucho, saben que los humanos son biológicamente distintos a todos, frágiles, fértiles y sin importar las acciones de sus dos linternas más fuertes permitieron que el menor intimidara a costa de resultados fuera de lo común, porque sin importar que Thaal estuviera preparando el escenario para la crianza de un nuevo ser, los ancianos de Oa no le advirtieron a Jordán los riesgos de intimidar con un ser de otro mundo. Lo saben y se arriesgan ante los resultados que acarreara Jordán en sus decisiones. 

El humano es quien decidirá crear o destruir. 

Los ancianos saben que Jordán es la debilidad de Sinestro por eso lo utilizan para vigilarlo, aunque el estoico Korugar lo niegue, el humano es su adicción y en cada misión cuando regresan se pierden en Korugar, no hay un momento de palabras o juego previo, cada misión y pelea donde salen victoriosos pareciera que enciende el libido de ambos. Con solo llegar a los aposentos Hal ya tiene al Korugar preparándolo, su mente se nubla, la razón por la que esta se olvida, lo que importa entre el mar de caricias y besos es saciar solo el deseo. Thaal le gusta tenerlo boca bajo, embistiéndolo, mordiendo el cuello y los hombros, le gusta observar esa hermosa espalda pecosa que puede mostrar todo un universo en ella, no puede creer como ha caído en el encanto de un débil ser como los humanos, le gusta que tiemble de placer, se entierra en él, hasta hacerlo gritar, siente como se fuerza para mantener el peso de ambos, no debe forzarlo a tanto, no en esa condición que ignora su compañero, antes de que su ímpetu aumente se detiene y sale de él, Hal siente el vacío, el terrible calor de más, esta por reclamar pero el mayor lo voltea acomodando unas almohadas bajo sus glúteos.   
— Así… esta mejor Hal…   
Susurra en el oído, alzando esas piernas para adentrarse en esa cavidad cálida que lo envuelve, escucha el leve ronroneo de placer del menor, lo escucha, se inclina para besarlo mientras el vaivén es lento, acompasado, Hal parece que llora, pero no es de dolor, es una mezcla del sudor y del placer, con deleite Sinestro lame esas lagrimas que le saben saladas, se entierra con más presión, mientras que el piloto se aferra a la espalda perdiéndose en el acto, olvidando todo por lo que está Korugar.   
Jordán se siente lleno, satisfecho, adolorido, tiene marcados los dedos de su mentor en los glúteos, su piel está impregnada de los labios y las mordidas, su aroma mezclado con el aroma de su compañero, aquel que permanece a su lado después de caer exhausto, aquel que aun entre la pesadez del sueño le planta tiernos besos en los hombros, aquel que hace unos momentos en el acto pareciera que entre ese vaivén frenético lo reclamara como propiedad de Sinestro. 

Hal no niega que siente satisfacción y cierto poder al ver ese estado de lubricidad en su mentor, no niega que en el acto tiene esa conexión que no siente con nadie más, el más mínimo toque de una leve caricia, desencadena todo un mar de deseos incomprensibles, el calor en su vientre bajo se intensifica sin poder manejar esos impulsos de necesidad. Lo único que quiere de Sinestro es que lo complazca, que en cada movimiento se entierre a profundidad hasta sentir que lo partirá en dos, fundirse en sus besos hasta ahogarse por la falta de aire, que lo reclame, lo llene hasta tener la esencia de Thaal escurrir de sus glúteos en el clímax. 

No, no cree que lo esté traicionando, porque en medio de esta duda de los ancianos, cree que tal vez sea un error las sospechas que tienen. 

Entre la pesadez de regresar de una misión, el coito y el sueño de ambos, y aunque Thaal no sale de él, lo tiene estrechado en su cuerpo, con el peso de un Korugar que mide dos metros y lo cubre completamente, Jordán despierta de golpe recordando a Barry su amigo.   
— Protección… siempre utiliza protección… uno no sabe como funcione la fertilidad en ambos…   
— ¡¡Demonios!! Olvide de nuevo la protección…   
Aunque reacciona y se burla, recuerda la plática de mamá gallina Barry sobre protegerse ante todo de enfermedades y extraterrestres que embarazan a hombres de la Tierra. Observa al Korugar dormir plácidamente abrazado de él. Murmura para sí mismo, tratando de acomodar el peso de su compañero.   
— No creo… aunque se ve muy sano, no creo que exista de que un hombre embarace otro hombre, extraterrestre… no lo sé…  
Thaal con su tono de voz serio le habla, mientras que lentamente sale del piloto para recostar su peso en un costado, lo atrae para estrecharlo con más fuerza a su cuerpo.   
— Me hare responsable…   
Hal abre los ojos, cree que escucho mal.  
— ¿Eh?  
El mayor con su semblante imperturbable le responde, ambos están de frente, Thaal lo tiene en sus brazos, lo acaricia de la espalda hasta uno de los glúteos, acaricia la fisura para tomar parte de los fluidos.   
— ¿Acaso crees que no habría resultados de esto?  
Hal trata de liberarse de los brazos de Sinestro, sonríe con nervios y la voz de Barry suena en su cabeza.  
“Protección… siempre utiliza protección… uno no sabe como funcione la fertilidad en ambos… “  
— ¿Estas de broma? Cierto…   
Pero no puede estar de broma, Sinestro lo mira con su característica forma de ser, imperturbable.   
— Yo no bromeo en esto Jordán…   
El castaño se mueve incomodo entre sus brazos, entiende que quiere su espacio, lo suelta.   
— No… no es cierto… sabes, esto es un mal chiste… ambos somos hombres… bueno… ya sabes…   
Por un leve instante Thaal comienza a razonar, la mirada de Jordán es de desconcierto, incertidumbre, y…   
— ¿Tienes miedo?  
El menor lo mira.  
— En mi planeta los hombres no pueden embarazarse… ahora imagina que no solo sea el primer Linterna de la Tierra sino el primer hombre que esta con un premio por un extraterrestre… No tengo miedo, solo que…   
Sinestro no quita su rostro serio.   
— Me hare responsable… sabía lo que hacíamos, sabía el riesgo…   
Jordán comprende esas palabras, las trata de procesar, se aleja de él, para ponerse de pie.  
— ¿Lo sabías? ¿Estabas al tanto de los resultados de nuestros encuentros?  
Sinestro lo ve alejarse fuera de la cama.   
— Arregle tus alimentos para que pudieras tener una buena condición y resistir para el ser que viene en camino… 

Hal se espanta se indigna ante lo que escucha.  
— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué das por sentado que yo quiero tener un hijo?  
La mirada del mayor cambia a una fría y distante, ve a Hal llamando el anillo para vestirse con el ropaje de linterna, lo ve diferente, fue un error, un gran error al no comprender la vida tonta que llevan lo humanos.  
— Debí de saber que para los humanos el contacto íntimo es igual de efímero que sus vidas… vacío… sin valor…   
Hal se indigna ante lo que escucha.  
— El sexo no quiere decir procrear… no es solo para reproducirse… es un placer para ambos… sin crear, sin nada… solo algo para intimar y conocer… No tienes derecho de reclamar… sabes lo que significa embarazar a alguien que aun no desea ser padre, madre… has violado uno de mis derechos… de elegir.   
Sinestro torna su mirar frío, comprende el choque de cultura de la Tierra y Korugar.  
— Es cierto… olvide que nuestras culturas son diferentes… pase por alto que eso que llamas solo sexo, para nosotros es amor y conexión mutua confundí eso por tu entrega y tontamente caí como un adolescente, di por sentado algo que no era.

Thaal también se pone de pie, llama a su anillo para cubrirse del manto de linterna, pero lo que ve Hal no es un anillo verde sino uno amarillo, no comprende lo que sucede.  
— Cuanto lo siento Jordán, cometí un error contigo… no estábamos en la misma sintonía, pero arreglare eso…   
El piloto está listo para pelear, para encarar esa mirada de decepción que ambos cargan.


	6. 06.- Necesidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al escuchar la palabra sexo, la mirada de Sinestro cambia, se vuelve frío, sin emoción.  
> — ¿Así que solo sexo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saludos, espero que todos y todas se encuentren bien de salud, por favor tomen las debidas precauciones, juntos vencermos esta pandemia. DX

06.- Necesidad.

No había forma de evitar la pelea, no solo por el hecho de descubrir varias cosas sino porque las sospechas de Jordán eran tan ciertas como todo lo que ahora tenía en su cabeza, pero ante el deseo mutuo, el contacto, la intimidad… se negaba a creer que su mentor fuera un traidor, aquel que junto Kilowog le mostro como usar la voluntad, quien fue capaz de sacar todo lo que es un Linterna Verde, Thaal había pulido el diamante en bruto que era Hal.

La realidad es otra, y aunque se negaba, ahí estaba presente la razón por la cual los ancianos de Oa lo mandaron a vigilar.  
— ¿Dorado?  
Jordán con todas sus emociones al cien, había creado un constructo para mantenerse en guardia, permanecen en la habitación, Thaal esta ataviado con su ropaje dorado con negro, con una insignia que no es de los linternas verdes. La tensión esta en el aire, al parecer su mentor también está en un estado de shock por dejarse llevar ante la revelación de que Hal, no, Jordán no sentía la misma conexión que él. Ambos están en un estado de aceptar lo que en realidad sienten.   
— Entonces también era cierto…  
El castaño permanece en su espacio, con su constructo mientras que el mayor es rodeado con esa luz dorada, lo observa con un deje de molestia y decepción.   
— Estaba al tanto de que eras una distracción, que los guardianes de Oa te dieron una misión exacta para investigar… tontamente los ignore… simplemente tu entrega me resultaba sincera, pero ahora veo, nuestras culturas tienen una gran brecha de diferencia cuando se trata de unión física.   
Hal aprieta su mandíbula, está furioso.   
— ¿Estas reclamándome? Estas reclamando, cuando en realidad me estas mostrando tus intenciones… cuando estabas del todo enterado lo que pasaría si teníamos sexo… 

El castaño se talla el rostro del solo pensar que confío demasiado en su mentor, trata de pensar claramente, no es que tenga del todo la culpa Sinestro sobre concebir, Hal no es un adolescente sin experiencia, sabe que también debió cuidarse, sin importar si sabía o no lo que sucedería, pero lo que no le cabe en la cabeza es ese traje dorado con negro que el mayor lleva puesto, que sin comprender se siente débil, no lo dirá, ni lo expresara, siente que su anillo no está del todo cargado. 

Al escuchar la palabra sexo, la mirada de Sinestro cambia, se vuelve frío, sin emoción.  
— ¿Así que solo sexo?

Jordán nota esa mirada, lo observa nuevamente como si se tratara de lo más insignificante, dentro de su mente se pelea con una marea de emociones que no creyó tener hacia Thaal, con pasmosa tristeza no quiere aceptar lo que siente, está molesto, se repite, molesto por lo que hizo a su cuerpo, pero no se negó, también actúo descuidadamente, pero no sabía, el mayor estaba del todo enterado de las consecuencias, se siente traicionado, manipulado. Comprende finalmente el mal entendido que todo este ir y dar, los besos, la intimidad, no fue solo algo pasajero para su mentor y ni para él, si, todo esto le duele más que la traición y el Planeta Korugar. 

Thaal lo vio como algo más que una unión, su mentor lo ama y Hal acaba de chocar ante la verdad, ante una cultura que se entrega en cuerpo y alma en la intimidad. No sabe qué hacer, si lo que dice es cierto, lleva en sus entrañas una vida que no quiere, pero que no tiene la culpa de la estupidez de sus progenitores. Pero ante todo no puede creer que sea cierto… un hombre no puede llevar una vida en sus entrañas ¿Oh sí?

Thaal también lo observa, nota como esa luz esmeralda lentamente se va marchitando ante la presencia de la energía dorada, hasta el momento le sorprende que Jordán no está actuando impulsivamente, lo que indica que está procesando lo que sucede a su alrededor. Por un lado agradece, en sus planes no estaba esto, se dejo envolver de lo más lindo, sin comprender la cultura, dio por sentado algo que no era cierto, la intimidad, la conexión de dos cuerpos no significa lo mismo en Korugar que en la Tierra y ahora va de por medio una vida que no tiene la culpa de nada y si los cálculos no le fallan, si se marcha a su sector no tendrán lo indicado para cuando dé a luz, y si desea abortarlo lo único que lograra es aniquilarse así mismo. No, no puede, aunque sería lo más sensato para ambos, pero la simple idea de que Jordán muera en el proceso, lo asusta a pesar de estar decepcionado y molesto por dejarse llevar por lo que siente por el piloto, ahora debe pensar fríamente.  
— No, no permitiré que te marches a ningún lado…  
La decisión, el piloto sonríe con enojo y burla.  
— ¿Me estás dando una orden?   
Sinestro se aproxima a él con una rapidez que deja al humano boquiabierto, esta por defenderse, pero sin mover nada, la dorada luz rodea al linterna verde, evitando que su energía se extienda, destruyendo el constructo.   
— No Jordán, estoy afirmando que no iras a ninguna parte. Tu vida ya no te pertenece… 

El menor gruñe, con su propio puño golpea a su maestro en el rostro, quien no le importa el golpe, lo observa fijamente mientras la luz esmeralda que cubre al castaño lentamente va desapareciendo junto con el traje de GL.   
— ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Por qué el anillo está perdiendo poder?  
La energía esmeralda pierde su poder ante la dorada, poco a poco va quedando desnudo, mostrando las huellas de la noche anterior, las marcas de Thaal, quien sonríe al verlo tan desprotegido.

— Jordán… esta es otra lección más que te daré, debes enfrentar tus miedos… 

Sinestro invade más su espacio personal, sin tocarlo solo aproxima su rostro en el cuello del castaño quien siente la respiración, la cruel calidez. No quiere aceptar lo que dentro de él se siembra en esos momentos, no es la vida que según lleva, pues aun no acepta eso.  
— No, no te tengo miedo… Lo sabes muy bien…   
Siente los labios de Thaal acariciar su cuello, inhalando el aroma de su piel, el piloto no quiere verlo, no se aleja, desvía la mirada, es cierto, no solo está desnudo físicamente, sino mentalmente se siente indefenso, depende tanto del anillo y este no reacciona, siente como las manos de su mentor acarician su espalda, deslizándose hasta la cadera.  
— Jordán, no solo hueles a mí, también a miedo…   
El Korugar se inclina lo suficiente, sus labios besan esa piel, atrae con brusquedad la pelvis contra la suya que lleva el ropaje negro con dorado, Hal pone sus manos de intermedio, lo empuja, pero es en vano.   
— Ese ropaje dorado… en lo que llevo con ustedes como linterna verde, nunca vi uno así…   
Hal sabe que está en desventaja, no puede hacer otra cosa, necesita información, necesita saber porque su anillo se debilito con esa energía dorada. Trata de resistirse a esos labios que lo recorren del cuello al hombro, no quiere caer, está molesto, en desventaja, sin su traje, lo peor de todo siente esencia del Korugar deslizarse entre sus glúteos, necesita ducharse, necesita ropa, huir lejos de él.   
Sinestro no es tonto comprende que quiere ganar tiempo, información, mientras que él llevara a cabo el plan que desde el inicio planeo, no dejarlo ir de Korugar.   
— Soy un Linterna Amarillo…  
El castaño no quiere mostrar su miedo, no lo permitirá, si lo hace pierde su voluntad, pero Thaal lo acorrala contra su propio cuerpo, el mayor estaba como cuando despertó… desnudo, piel con piel, las pelvis de ambos se frotan, en un intento en vano de alejarse, solo logra que toda sensación de contacto lo impulse a querer más de esas caricias, no está siendo forzado, su mentor solo besa el cuello y la mejilla, las manos solo acarician donde es debido, la piel caliente, esa voz que lo envuelve en un susurro, explicando, algo, pero realmente el piloto se va perdiendo en el sonido de esa voz.   
— La voluntad es débil a esta energía… y es porque no aceptan el miedo…   
Sinestro acaricia esa piel perlada, lo recorre hasta acunar el rostro del castaño, aproxima sus labios, esos ojos almendrados no pierden el brillo, lo observan con suma atención, Hal también aproxima sus labios al mayor.

— Sabes… sabes que el miedo no existe en mi vocabulario… 

Susurra como un canto de sirena que atrae al más grande de los linternas, alguien que conoció a Abin Sur, la historia de la Tierra, Sinestro no es cualquier personaje de Oa. 

Y sin evitarlo, se besan, como esa primera vez que se anhelaban, como esa vez que perdieron la cordura el uno por el otro. Sinestro se siente estúpido y joven a lado de Hal, mientras que el humano no puede evitar esa atracción por el mayor, esa atracción que cree es solo física, necesaria para el placer. Se olvidan de todo nuevamente, por momentos Hal entra en razón, lo golpea en el pecho para empujarlo, Thaal lo toma de las muñecas, lo detiene en ese acto agresivo que se apodera del menor, pero las necesidades de Jordán lo engañan, choca los labios bruscamente contra su mentor demandando que siga, aunque quiere detenerse, lo necesita con locura, el cuerpo del piloto cae en la cama con el Korugar encima penetrándolo como la noche anterior. 

Hal llora ante cada embate, no de dolor, del puro placer que es envuelto, esta vez Sinestro lo muerde del cuello marcando con mayor ferocidad esa piel, acepta que el joven humano es su perdición, lo acepta y es el primer paso para avanzar en esa adicción que encontró en el cuerpo del piloto, sonríe por esa resistencia inútil que intenta demostrar Jordán, sonríe dentro de sí porque sabe que el castaño esta igual de perdido que él, que se aferra y se entierra en cada embestida para sentirlo profundo, olvida la discusión, el problema grave en el que esta, la mente del piloto se nubla ante el raciocinio. 

Ese día Hal había caído exhausto, estaba acostumbrado a ese estilo de encuentros tan intensos, con compañeros de paso que encontraba en los bares que frecuentaba, había tenido uno que otro acosador en su juventud, hombres o mujeres mal entendieron su forma de afecto y necesidad a esos encuentros, los despacho liberándose de ese problema, pero su mentor no solo lo hace perder la razón, lo hace necesitarlo. Era algo que no comprendía, pero ahora ante una verdad expuesta, Hal ya no sabe que pensar por lo que siente y necesita. 

Con suma calma despierta, observa que es otro día en Korugar, esta vez no está desnudo, lleva puesto una yukata ligera de baño que lo cubre, con dificultad ante el mareo y la necesidad de algo para beber, trata de sentarse en la cama, es cuando siente que algo suena entre las sabanas, uno de sus tobillos lleva puesto algo, quita la sabana para descubrir que su tobillo esta apresado en un grillete con cadena, dorado como esa energía, sin perturbarse se sienta en el borde para observar esa curiosa energía que lo debilita.   
— Demonios… 

Frente a él aparece Thaal con solo el pantalón puesto, con una charola de comida y agua, los pone en un lado de la cama, toma la pierna de Hal, se arrodilla frente él, acaricia con sutil perversión desde el muslo hasta la pantorrilla, besa la rodilla mientras observa la escena obscena de la que él fue participe, Hal esa despeinado, con el cuello marcado, de entre las piernas bronceadas aun se desliza los fluidos. El menor observa cubriéndose, sin inmutarse, aquel en el que confío lo ha tomado como prisionero, esas cadenas doradas brillan tal cual son su perdición.   
— No puedes mantenerme como tu prisionero… Los ancianos se darán cuenta de nuestra ausencia… 

Sinestro acaricia hasta llegar al vientre, por sobre la tela, acaricia el leve vientre abultado que comienza a marcarse en el cuerpo de su pupilo.   
— Ellos solo nos utilizan… no permitiré que ambos perezcan… aun si soy el enemigo para todos los Green Lantern, no me perdonaré si los pierdo de nuevo a ustedes dos.


	7. 07.- Producto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Ustedes lo saben, saben algo más de todo esto, sabían lo de Sinestro desde antes y no hicieron nada para detener esa relación que se hacía más fuerte. Ya era raro que aceptaran a un humano como Linterna cuando nunca había pasado eso… Siempre me pregunte ¿Por qué?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomen las medidas necesarias para cuidarse, no se confíen, hagan eso tanto por uno mismo, como para la familia.

“El miedo es la daga que se clava en el alma ante lo inminente, paralizándote y si lo dejas, gobernando tu vida, hasta ser nada.”

Kilowog estaba molesto, molesto por las decisiones de los guardianes de Oa, molesto por esa indiferencia ante la relación de Sinestro y Hal, los guardianes lo sabían, no son tontos, ni ignorantes, están enterados de lo que sucede con sus linternas, lo están, porque cada miembro que llega, cada anillo que elige su portador es registrado en el libro de los acontecimientos, en el archivo mayor de Oa, observaron como avanzo todo con esos dos, sin pestañear ni decir nada, ellos solo dejaron que continuara. 

— No tengo nada en contra de esa relación, solo que es raro de ustedes que no intervengan o estén molestos. 

Ganthet lo escucha, observa a sus compañeros Sayd, Lianna, Appa Ali Apsa y a Sodam Yat. Los observa porque saben de los resultados que todo esto traerá.   
— Ellos… siempre serán enemigos…   
Kilowog lo escucha.  
— ¿Por qué lo menciona?  
Lianna observa al linterna que entrena a los reclutas que llegan a Oa.   
— Kilowog del sector 674, acaso no es obvio nuestro desinterés por esa relación…   
Ganthet quien es el que más emociones y apego tiene a sus linternas niega con su cabeza, lamentando los hechos que sus compañeros saben acarrearan resultados irreparables. El enorme alienígena de Bolovax Vik, no sabe cómo interpretar esas palabras de los guardianes, no entiende lo que está sucediendo.  
— Están al tanto que la complexión humana es muy diferente a la del resto de los seres vivos del universo, es cierto que son débiles, pero hemos visto claramente en Jordán que se adaptan…   
Sayd otro de los guardianes lo observa con indiferencia.   
— ¿A dónde quieres llegar genetista Kilowog?  
Kilowog se traga las palabras, es cierto que tiene tiempo que no estudia su rama, se ha dedicado tanto en ser un Linterna Verde que olvido lo que realmente es, un genetista, por esa razón es que esta tan preocupado, sabe los resultados de esos encuentros de su pupilo con Sinestro, porque hay algo que no olvida el alienígena y es que Hal es también su alumno y su responsabilidad.   
— No hay que ser genio, acaso no les preocupa si se crea una vida con esos dos, se olvidan que los habitantes de la Tierra son tan fértiles y adaptables, en este caso Sinestro de Korugar es médico, saben de la cultura de ese planeta, se entregan en alma y se preparan para una vida nueva…  
Appa Ali Apsa hace un desdén con la mano.   
— Hal Jordán tiene encomendada una misión y es verificar si Korugar está en buenas manos con Sinestro, hemos tenido que enviarlo de carnada, si lo que dices es que los sentimientos del humano llegan a afectar en su misión…  
El Bolovax niega con la cabeza, gruñe ante eso.   
— No, no y no… los sentimientos de ambos se han mezclado… Sinestro, en este caso… es el mejor linterna es cierto, pero, si lo que dicen, ante esta misión ¿Quién será el más perjudicado? Si esto acarrea una nueva vida…   
Uno los guardianes levita hacia el Bolovax, lo encara sin mostrar el menor tacto en lo que dice.  
— Si lo que te preocupa es eso, simplemente se borrara esa vida que ambos traerán, no es algo en nuestra misión… solo un error…   
Kilowog se espanta ante la frialdad de los guardianes, está acostumbrado que hablen así, pero quitar una vida, utilizar al humano como una carnada para que Sinestro revelara sus intensiones. Ganthet que se mantenía en silencio, escuchando todo, comprende la preocupación del Bolovax. Trata de tranquilizarlo.   
— Kilowog no debes de preocuparte, te garantizo que Hal no pasara por algo semejante… es solo que los planes que hemos descubierto de Sinestro… Despertar la energía dorada, la luz amarilla del miedo…   
Kilowog da un paso atrás, gracias a Abin Sur el antecesor de Jordán, había tenido información de la energía amarilla del miedo, solo que no pensó que existiera  
— Los Linternas Verdes perdemos poder ante la energía amarilla del miedo, si lo que dicen es cierto, han dejado que Jordán vaya al matadero, es un linterna impulsivo que se arrojara al vacío con tal de hacer justicia donde no la hay.   
El Bolovax da otro paso atrás, no es tonto, comienza a mirar la realidad y lo que los Linternas significan para los Guardianes.   
— Ustedes lo saben, saben algo más de todo esto, sabían lo de Sinestro desde antes y no hicieron nada para detener esa relación que se hacía más fuerte. Ya era raro que aceptaran a un humano como Linterna cuando nunca había pasado eso… Siempre me pregunte ¿Por qué?   
Lianna levita hacia el alienígena lo rodea, mientras que Ganthet guarda silencio comprendiendo que toda la preocupación de Kilowog es válida.   
— Hal Jordán tiene el destino de todos los Linternas Verdes, un humano entre todos los seres vivos, tenía que ser un humano quien tuviera en sus manos nuestras vidas…   
Appa Ali Apsa levita hacia él.  
— No debería de preocuparte, ya te ha matado sin miramientos, a todos nos ha masacrado, una y otra vez, su locura lo ciega…   
Ganthet les grita:  
— ¡¡No tenemos que darle esa información!! ¡¡No tiene idea de lo que está sucediendo!!   
Kilowog da otro paso atrás, se rodea con la energía del anillo, otro de los guardianes le impide el paso, Ganthet los mira con preocupación, no sabe como actuaran sus compañeros.  
— No… no es necesario… lo necesitamos… si ustedes lo hacen, seremos ahora el enemigo… nuestros Linternas son nuestra prioridad.   
El Bolovax lo escucha, entiende a lo que se refiere Ganthet, el resto de los guardianes tienen una mirada que nunca creyó ver en ellos.  
— Kilowog de Bolovax Vik, permite que esto siga, Sinestro y Hal decidirán el curso de los Linternas, de nuestras vidas, si alguien interviene empeoraremos todo. Esto ya no deber reiniciarse… no solo afecta a Oa y el universo de los Linternas, sino como es obvio al sector 2814.  
Kilowog los observa ahora con desconfianza.   
— Necesito saber…  
.  
.  
.

Jordán siempre se encuentra en medio de la nada, en el universo, puede admirarlo, puede cegarlo, su mente se puede expandir ante lo hermoso que es ese vació que le ha mostrado el anillo, su propio anillo, que es un todo en Oa, pero siempre regresara a casa, con sus amigos, con sus hermanos, sobrinos, aliados, amantes… con su familia… siempre a casa, su hogar, pero ahora…

Se encuentra en Korugar, en cama, comiendo en esa habitación donde tantas noches anteriores estaba acompañado de Sinestro, se encuentra tranquilo, probando un bocado tras otro, no puede darse el lujo de morir de hambre, necesita recuperar fuerza, esa fuerza que siente que lo abandona cada vez que se propone no comer, no puede negar que se siente extraño, como si otro ser dentro de él consumiera su energía, claro ese ser es mitad humano y mitad de Korugar, no puede creerlo. Come con parsimonia, siente como su mentor que se encuentra sentado en uno de los sillones, lo observa detalladamente cada que mete un bocado a la boca.   
— Oye… si me sigues observando, me desgastare…   
Sinestro no sonríe, se pone de pie.  
— Para ti todo es una burla… alguna vez te tomaras algo en serio…   
Hal arroja la cuchara a la cara de su mentor, en tono de fastidio mientras este lo atrapa, responde.   
— ¿Cómo quieres que este? Acaso crees que te creo eso de que...   
Indica con sus dedos a su estomago que se encuentra un poco abultado.   
— De que… esto… No…  
No termina la oración, se le dificulta creer que un hombre puede quedar preñado, Sinestro alza una ceja, termina la oración.   
— De que te fecunde…  
Hal siente un escalofrío en toda su espalda, no lo puede aceptar, eso es imposible, no quiere aceptarlo, se niega rotundamente ante la simple idea de que el Korugar lo fecundo.   
— Solo te estás burlando de mí… por no aceptar que ambos confundimos la relación.   
Thaal permanece observándolo sin rastro de un sentimiento de odio o de dolor.  
— ¿A qué relación te refieres Jordán? Según tú confundí tu entrega, así que nunca existió una relación, solo fue sexo…   
Hal trata de sonreír, lo hace, pero el solo mencionar que fue sexo, que sus propias palabras lo golpean. Responde defendiéndose del dolor.   
— Así es… solo sexo… así ha sido siempre, nuestros encuentros fueron como un desahogue, no pensé que alguien como tú se fuera a…  
Calla de inmediato al ver que esa mirada de ojos dorados y negros lo mira con suma frialdad, identifica el odio y la decepción. Se siente culpable ante lo ingenuo que fueron ambos con sus sentimientos.  
— Jordán te doy la opción abortar…   
El castaño alza la cabeza para encarar la penetrante mirada de su mentor, sigue sin creer que esta fecundado, pero, así nada más, sin rastro de convencerlo para tener lo que tenga que tener.   
— Antes de crear una vida, se debe de desear, acepto que di por hecho tus sentimientos y actué sin comentar, es cierto que cambie tu alimentación para que tu cuerpo resistiera la labor de parto…  
El piloto había escuchado de todo, visto varias cosas en el vasto universo, pero que su mentor lo preñara, que todo lo que le decía es cierto, Sinestro no miente y acepta que actuó dando por sentado los sentimientos.   
— Sigo sin creerte… no puedes haberme fecundado así nada mas… es imposible en la Tierra, los hombres no dan a luz, lo que me altera y pierda la confianza ante ti es que modificaste mis alimentos para eso…   
Tajantemente Thaal responde.  
— A estas alturas ya hemos perdido la confianza entre nosotros… lo recuerdas, los Guardianes te mandaron a vigilarme.  
Hal sonríe con desgana.  
— Y seguía sin creerles… pero he observado… tienes una dictadura en Korugar…   
Sinestro se sienta a un lado de la cama, el castaño no retrocede ni nada, no teme.  
— Tu mayor problema no es Korugar, es lo que llevas aquí.  
Indica con su índice el vientre, lo recorre con la mirada hasta los grilletes dorados que lleva en sus tobillos.  
— Y tu libertad… al parecer esquivas la opción de abortar… Jordán… no eres tonto. No te voy asesinar si decides eliminar el producto.  
Ambos guardan silencio, Thaal no lo soporta, la decisión que tome Jordán será respetada pero también el desenlace de algo que imagino.   
— No es justo...


	8. 08.- Vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Korugar no se impresiona al mirar como la energía verde esmeralda del anillo rodea el cuerpo del castaño, otorgándole el traje de Linterna, los grilletes dorados se desvanecen de los tobillos, nuevamente toma el vuelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bienestar y salud para todos ustedes. Cuiden a sus padres, a sus hermanos a las personas importantes que los rodea.   
> Saludos.

Nada es justo.  
Jordán no iba dejar que todo eso siguiera, fue paciente, observo, escucho, pero estar con los brazos cruzados durante tanto tiempo, en espera de analizar la jugada de Sinestro es algo que no se creería ni Batman. Todos los de la Atalaya lo conocen por impulsivo, realizando a su manera los ataques hacia sus enemigos, que al contrario de otros, se puede esperar de todo del Linterna Verde de la Tierra, pero esa es la ventaja del piloto, no tiene un patrón como Batman, Flash, Superman o Wonder Woman.  
— Impulsivo o imprudente... Ni se te ocurra Jordán... la simple idea de que estés tranquilo es perturbador...  
Si, así como Barry lo conoce a la perfección, porque sabe que cuando Hal esta calmado es porque trama algo que enloquecerá a todos, como el mar cuando esta calmo es porque viene la tormenta o en el peor de los casos un mega tsunami, pero ya está harto, sigue sin creerse de estar fecundado y de solo pensarlo se bloquea, le parece un mal chiste para confundirlo y ahora que Thaal le daba la opción de abortar.  
— Es una broma... una maldita y estúpida broma que quieres que crea... de extraterrestres que fecundan a hombres de la Tierra...  
Esta vez se aleja de Sinestro, sin importarle los grilletes de sus tobillos, ni su desnudez, porque solo lleva puesto la yukata, baja de la cama maldiciendo esa luz amarilla que lo tiene preso de los pies, al poner un pie fuera de ella, sus piernas tiemblan, pues tenían poco de que habían consumado de nuevo el acto carnal, algo que también lo estaba incomodando, no era obligado, simplemente cae ante cualquier roce, ya sea de labios o caricias, el linterna de la Tierra se entrega sin más como si fuera una necesidad tener ese contacto intimo con el Korugar.  
— Maldición...  
Gruñe, sus piernas lo traicionan, cae de rodillas y no consigue ponerse en pie, su mentor lo mira sin una pizca de arrepentimiento, no lo está obligando a nada, no caería tan bajo como para obligarlo a dormir con él. Rodea la cama para ir ayudarlo, esta por tocarlo.  
— Vamos... todo esto te ha dejado exhausto, tenemos...  
El castaño golpea la mano que le ayuda.  
— No, no lo hagas o nunca saldremos de la cama...  
El mayor cierra el puño, se arrodilla frente Hal quien se da cuenta de que sus piernas y caderas están un poco adoloridas por el acto, con dificultad se pone de pie, sonríe forzadamente.  
— Oh vamos, no me mires así... esto no es nada...  
Sinestro también se pone de pie.  
— No estás en condiciones de ir a ninguna parte Jordán...  
Hal inhala, tiene que asimilar mucho, tiene que concentrarse, su anillo tiene que funcionar, está cansado de todo, debe continuar con su deber.  
— Voy a ir a donde yo quiera, voy a terminar con todo esto...  
El Korugar no se impresiona al mirar como la energía verde esmeralda del anillo rodea el cuerpo del castaño, otorgándole el traje de Linterna, los grilletes dorados se desvanecen de los tobillos, nuevamente toma el vuelo.  
— Sinestro de Korugar del sector 1417 te llevare a un juicio frente a los Guardianes de Oa.  
El mayor se cubre con su energía dorada, mostrando así un rostro indiferente ante su pupilo.  
— ¿Bajo qué crimen Jordán?  
Con un tono de voz serio responde:  
— Implementar el miedo bajo el yugo de una dictadura contra los habitantes Korugar y del sector 1417  
.  
.  
.  
Jordán no permitirá verse débil ante Sinestro, Kilowog se comunico con él, su otro mentor lo estaba rastreando, siguiendo las órdenes de los Guardianes de Oa, una pelea inminente que el Linterna amarillo quería evitar por los resultados que todo eso traerá.  
.  
.  
.  
Ya era tarde...  
.  
.  
.  
Thaal comprende que su pupilo es incorruptible, fiel a la causa de proteger a los débiles, sin temor de estar en desventaja, pero no puede dejarlo ir así como así, no si sus planes para seguir adelante se ven interrumpidos por esa debilidad llamada Hal Jordán, pero...  
¿Qué tanto arriesgara para alcanzar esa meta?  
¿Qué tanto sacrificara para que ambos no perezcan justo como lo han hecho en otras Tierras?  
La batalla entre dos grupos de Linternas comenzó.  
— Sinestro del sector 1417, está enterado de lo que sucede, está al tanto de lo que perderá...  
Ganthet lo escucha, mira a Lianna que junto con el resto de los guardianes observan en el libro, la escena donde se desenvuelve la batalla contra los linternas de la luz dorada.  
— Si esto tiene el resultado anterior... volveremos al inicio...  
Appa Ali Apsa escucha lo que dice Ganthet con preocupación, Sodam Yat y Sayd rodean al guardián que tiene más empatía con los linternas.  
— Mantén tu postura ante esto Ganthet...  
Sodam Yat lo mira con desdén.  
— Sinestro ha cambiado a través de varias Tierras y aunque todas estén conectadas, ninguno ha repetido sus acciones...  
Ganthet los corrige.  
— Salvo la de tratar siempre con Jordán... Es inevitable su conexión con él.  
Sayd apunta al libro donde se refleja la atroz pelea en Korugar, los seguidores del Linterna mayor ya habían seleccionado por obvias razones el bando.  
— Creo los anillos de la entidad del miedo...  
Otro de los guardianes observa sin inmutarse al notar los anillos dorados.  
— Lo que indica que el Sinestro que vemos está actuando unos pasos más adelantados que los otros.  
Ganthet se torna más preocupado.  
— Está actuando distinto... Lo que quiere decir que si está al tanto de todo, quizá lo que desea es...  
Lianna lo mira de reojo.  
— Ganthet ¿Dime cual Sinestro llego hasta la intimidad con el linterna de la Tierra?  
Sodam Yat también pregunta:  
— ¿Cuál de todos se enlazo tal y como lo hacen en Korugar?  
Sayd mira el libro, observa la pelea, sin apartar su vista también comenta.  
— Hal Jordán es el único que no está enterado de su posición, de su decisión... el producto que lleva en su vientre, no afectara si se pierde.  
Ganthet no puede creer con que frialdad hablan de los dos linternas que decidirán el rumbo de Oa, lo que es peor no les importa en lo más mínimo esa vida que se está gestando.  
.  
.  
.  
La pelea que se lleva a cabo en Korugar es de las más feroces que se ha visto, la energía amarilla debilita a los Linternas Verdes que vienen a confrontar a uno de los más grandes linternas de Oa, pero gracias a la fuerte voluntad de Hal salen adelante, demostrando que el miedo no va ser impedimento para pelear, lo confrontan aceptando sus miedos tal como son, sin perderse, sin olvidarlo.  
— ¡¡Thaal!!  
Grita el castaño al ver lo estratégico y cruel que resulta su mentor en la batalla, lo sabe, Sinestro no actúa tan deliberado como él, cada constructo se muestra fuerte, derribando a los Linternas Verdes, masacrándolos sin piedad. Kilowog se molesta al ver a sus más jóvenes reclutas perecer en la batalla a manos de otros linternas que alguna vez fueron compañeros.  
— ¡¡Detén esto Sinestro!!  
No hay debilidad, debe ganar, si para eso debe actuar como el enemigo de todos, así será, pero todo el universo debe enterarse, Los Guardianes de Oa someten al resto de las entidades, las emociones.   
Los están utilizando para eliminar el flujo de un tiempo que existió y el piloto es la pieza importante en este tablero.  
— Escuchen bien, los Linternas Verdes no son los únicos, en el universo de antimateria de Qward, Abin Sur estaba enterado de la verdad...  
Los Guardianes de Oa lo escuchan, los observan, Ganthet está al tanto de lo hostil que se está poniendo el ambiente entre ellos, el resto de los Guardianes han tomado una decisión de la cual no está de acuerdo.   
— No pueden hacer eso...  
Sodam Yat responde con algo de hastío.  
— Si así podemos mantener el orden y el respeto entre los linternas, que así sea.  
Todos sus compañeros se preparan, Ganthet los trata de detener, pero entre   
Appa Ali Apsa y Sayd lo someten hasta dejarlo encadenado y mal herido.  
— Guardián Ganthet después nos haremos cargo de ti. Ahora debemos evitar que los linternas se eliminen entre ellos.  
Ganthet responde tratando de librarse.  
— Lo único que lograremos con nuestros actos es invocar la Noche más Oscura.   
.  
.  
.  
Hal había estado en servicio en Afganistán, había visto de todo, jamás pensó estar en algo parecido de nuevo, sentirse traicionado por aquellos en los que creía, su patria, ahora su deber, los Linternas Verdes, los guardianes de Oa, se muestran ante ellos con un acto que ni Kilowog se imagino ver.

— Tha... Thaal...

Es lo último que murmura Hal antes de que su razón se nuble.

Los ancianos de Oa, estaban entorno al Korugar, sin más, eliminándolo en frente de los linternas verdes y de los amarillos.  
Sinestro sonríe con algo de ironía y dolor, la energía materializada de los Guardianes lo atraviesan en forma de espadas que pasan a través de su piel y órganos vitales. 

— ¿Por qué Sinestro?

Hal reacciona sin pensarlo para arrebatarlo de esa energía sin importar su vida. El mayor sonríe al estar en los brazos del castaño.  
— Todo lo que hice... fue por ti... Para liberarnos... Nada es lo que parece... Hal... Na... Nada...

El último aliento, Hal no entiende... No habla lo estrecha con más fuerza a su cuerpo manchándose de la sangre de su compañero que emana de esas heridas mortales. Kilowog no puede creer la decisión drástica de los Guardianes, Ganthet no está con ellos.

El resto de los linternas junto con sus enemigos se despliegan.

Algo se está quebrando en todos, en el linterna de la Tierra.


	9. 09.- Tócame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El último aliento, la luz amarilla que lo rodea se extingue sin que lo puedan sanar de las terribles heridas hechas, Hal no entiende...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por seguir leyendo, cuidate mucho, salud y bienestar para tí y todos los que te rodean.

— ¿Por qué Sinestro?

Hal reacciona sin pensarlo, arrebatándolo de esa energía, sin importar su vida. Thaal sonríe al estar en los brazos del castaño, sonríe con tristeza al saber que lo que ellos tuvieron fue una mentira, pero una agradable mentira que se creyó, no le importa, no desea seguir soñando con algo que al parecer el universo jamás le concederá, ni con Jordán ni con nadie, acepta que sus planes iban más allá de lo que en realidad deseaba conquistar, su propio destino. 

— Todo lo que hice... fue por ti... Para liberarnos... Nada es lo que parece... Hal... Na... Nada...

El último aliento, la luz amarilla que lo rodea se extingue sin que lo puedan sanar de las terribles heridas hechas, Hal no entiende... No habla, lo estrecha con más fuerza a su cuerpo manchándose de la sangre que emana de esas heridas mortales. Kilowog sigue sin creer la decisión drástica de los Guardianes, Ganthet no está con ellos. No existe un explicación exacta, las respuestas una más descabellada que la otra, las Tierras infinitas y el desenlace. 

.  
.  
.  
.

Jordán…

.  
.  
.  
.

—Carol, recuerdas cuando éramos solo unos estudiantes que se preparaban para entrar a la universidad… ¿Lo recuerdas?

La pelinegra estaba en su oficina de Aerolíneas Ferris, el negocio familiar prospero a gran escala gracias a los inversionistas y socios como Wayne Tech, Queen Inc., Palmer Enterprise. Hal seguía trabajando tanto con ellos como con ella, ya no eran pareja, solo amigos de la infancia, la hermosa mujer es su confidente, quien lo conecta al mundo real, fuera de los héroes, a sus deberes diarios, su vida antes de ser linterna, sus hermanos y sus queridos niños, sus sobrinos, Ferris se encarga de llevar regalos a esos niños cuando cumplen años, todo en nombre de Hal Jordán. Lo sabe, si el castaño no fuera el héroe que tiene que ser para el sector donde se encuentra nuestro universo, nuestra Tierra, Hal sería un excelente padre, estricto en cierta forma como lo es un militar, pero cariñoso con sus hijos, cómplice de comer nieve a escondidas, de sentarse con ellos y mirar los programas para niños comiendo pizza y palomitas. Si, Hal no faltaría para nada a los eventos de la escuela, asistiría para observar a sus hijos participar y dar apoyo, ese apoyo alegre y fresco del piloto. Sería un excelente padre, no lo duda Carol, pero ella en su tiempo se lo negó, no porque no lo amara, no porque no deseara al niño, simplemente eran muy jóvenes, en aquel entonces aun no terminaban la secundaria y ella como única hija se haría cargo de la compañía de su padre. 

— Si, lo recuerdo… recuerdo por todo lo que pasamos, de cómo continuamos… a pesar de que tome esa decisión.

Ella aun no lo miraba, estaba sentada firmando unos papeles, recordar ese tiempo le resultaba triste, porque recordaba que Jordán se deprimió por la decisión que tomo para que ese embarazo no avanzara más, ante todo no quería que Hal dejara la escuela para hacerse cargo, el sueño de Jordán siempre fue ser piloto y ella no se lo impediría. 

— Carol… debió ser muy difícil tomar esa decisión… 

Ella alza la vista, no había notado que ya era de noche, no lo había notado porque Hal no llego con ese brillo esmeralda, con esa luz que parecía una linterna en la oscuridad de las aerolíneas. Donde algunos sabían que ella es amiga de uno de los héroes mas amados, amiga de Linterna Verde.   
— Fue muy egoísta de mi parte decirte de que me haría cargo, cuando en realidad en ese tiempo no tenía ni carrera ni futuro, aun ahora creo que no tengo nada que entregar para alguien como tu… como él… 

Carol se extraña ante el tono de voz de su amigo de la infancia, oprime un pequeño botón del control remoto que enciende las luces de su oficina, todo se ilumina.   
— Hal… 

El piloto la observa con añoranza, había entrado por el ventanal de las oficinas, el aire se cuela acariciando su castaño cabello que ahora lleva en las sienes un nevado color, su rostro es joven, es el mismo hombre, pero sin esa gallarda sonrisa, sin esos ojos llenos de vida, al contrario de su traje de Linterna que lleva tonos verdes esmeralda con algo de blanco y negro, el traje que lleva puesto lleva más negro, un tenue brillo dorado va cubriendo lo poco que queda de ese esmeralda que daba confianza. Ella se aproxima a él, alza su mano para tocar ese rostro perlado ahora pálido.  
— Dios… ¿Qué sucedió?   
Con suma delicadeza toma esa mano la atrae a sus labios para sentirla.   
— Carol… ¿Recuerdas porque acepte ser un Linterna Verde? ¿Por qué acepte continuar con ese deber?  
Ella se preocupa, alza su otra mano para acunar el rostro, observa esos mechones blancos en las sienes de su compañero.   
— Para proteger a todos los que amas…  
Él asiente sin dudarlo, lentamente toma las manos de Carol y las quita de su rostro alejándose de ella.   
— Carol… e asesinado y faltado a mis principios… no solo eso… ahora debo tomar una decisión para todos…   
Una ráfaga de aire hace que ella retroceda, cuando mira hacia Jordán ya no estaba, corre al ventanal llamándolo, observa sus manos al sentir que algo se escurre en ellas.   
— Sangre…   
Observa sus palmas con sangre, también su ropa, su compañero de infancia esta herido. Grita llamándolo.  
— ¡¡¡Hal!!!  
.  
.  
.  
.

Kilowog apenas había llegado a la base de la Atalaya en el espacio junto con Ganthet que con su energía llevaba al Korugar Thaal, con heridas de gravedad. Superman junto con el resto de la trinidad y los aliados los reciben, todos están preocupados, Batman se mantiene firme sin mostrar emociones para atender a los linternas y al Guardián para después interrogarlos.   
— ¿Dónde está Jordán?  
Flash es quien quito la pregunta de los labios del murciélago, quien preocupado por su amigo de Ciudad Costera, quería saber si seguía con vida.   
— ¿Quién los ataco?  
Ganthet quien se recupera del ataque niega con su cabeza, resignado de que todo lo que hicieron sus compañeros de Oa fue provocar e incitar a un cambio drástico.  
— Jordán…  
Superman estaba ayudando en llevar a Kilowog y al Korugar a la enfermería cuando se da cuenta de los signos vitales de Sinestro.   
— Esta muerto… 

Ganthet comienza a narrarles lo sucedido, del proceder de todo, del despertar de una entidad que todos los guardianes creyeron sellada, de cómo intentaron detener al humano, la muerte de Thaal activo algo oculto en su ser. Los guardianes le dieron pelea, lastimaron tanto a Jordán hasta que aborto. 

— ¿Abortar? ¿En qué sentido? Abortar tiene mucho significado y…

Batman escucha a Barry habla tan rápido por el nerviosismo y por lo obvio de aquel comentario que le hizo a su amigo de que quizá por no cuidarse y al estar con un extraterrestre en la intimidad puede que pasara a algo más, la probabilidad de estar gestando una vida alienígena.

— Fue fecundado por Sinestro…   
Diana se sorprende, se lamenta al igual que Superman, inmediatamente van hacia la computadora para buscar rastro del linterna, Barry se aproxima al Korugar para inspeccionar las heridas que lo mataron.   
El vigilante de Gotham lo sabía, había tomado muestras de Jordán de la última vez que lo vio, estudio medicina, no termino su carrera, pero tiene conocimiento y el trato hacia sus compañeros meta humanos, lo han hecho que investigue sobre sus complexiones y estados, extraterrestres, brujos, todos. Así que si Hal tenía algo más que un enamoramiento hacia el Korugar, no, en realidad el piloto ya tenía lazos con el Korugar, confiaba en su mentor. Y ahora se enteran que el piloto tenía un cumulo de problemas, como todos, pero Hal es el único humano que va hacia los confines del universo arriesgándose a no regresar, pasando por muchas cosas, lejos de sus compañeros de la Atalaya, lejos de otros humanos. Expuesto, tan solo… sin alguien que lo oriente en sus cavilaciones. Con algo de molestia y pesar al no poder ayudar a uno de los suyos, en especial a ese hombre que siempre lleva una gallarda sonrisa, que no teme, pero que ahora todo ha explotado, los Guardianes y guías de los Linternas han hecho algo terrible.   
— ¿Quién asesino al Korugar?  
Ganthet siente la fría mirada del murciélago.   
— Los Guardianes… asesinaron a Thaal Sinestro… 

Cierra los puños con mayor fuera, no puede negar que siente algo por Hal, pero verlo feliz a pesar de que estaba con el Korugar, era algo que agradecía y no intervenía mientras Jordán cumpliera con sus deberes en la Tierra, comprende el proceder de Jordán, pero había algo más que Ganthet ocultaba.

El velocista maldice el no poder estar en el espacio como todos, al limitarse solo a correr y no tener el poder de Superman o de un linterna, buscaría a su amigo, a su compañero que está perdiendo sangre, si todo lo que dice Ganthet es cierto. 

— Batman, necesitamos buscarlo… 

Ganthet los mira con preocupación al escuchar que lo quieren ir a buscar.   
— Su amigo… es más peligroso… absorbió la batería de poder, pero antes…   
Bruce no puede creer lo que escucha, aquel hombre de voluntad inquebrantable fue corrompido por las acciones de los Guardianes.  
— Antes elimino a todos los Linternas Verdes y amarillos, la entidad del miedo no pudo con su fuerte voluntad, mis compañeros los Guardianes de Oa fueron aniquilados en sus manos. 

Flash corre de un lado a otro tecleando en la computadora a la velocidad que puede, rastreando a su a migo por los satélites y la tecnología de Wayne Tech, Bruce tiene que pensar fríamente para poder buscarlo, se da cuenta que si no piensa así, terminara enloqueciendo por la incertidumbre, pero tiene que proteger a sus aliados, ninguno de ellos ve la realidad de todo, si lo que dijo el Guardián de Oa es cierto, Hal se ha convertido en un genocida, elimino todo el cuerpo de Linternas.   
— ¿¡Que le sucedió a Hal!?  
Oliver Queen había pedido que lo transportaran a la Atalaya del espacio con urgencia, el guardián de Gotham lo mira al igual que Barry que se dirige hacia su amigo.   
— ¿Has tenido noticias de Hal?  
Flecha les comenta con preocupación.   
— Carol se comunico con Dina, vio a Hal en muy mal estado…

Ganthet siente la presencia de su linterna.  
— Esta aquí… viene por Sinestro… 

El universo comienza a distorsionarse, los héroes de la Atalaya, todos los vigilantes de sus respectivas ciudades observan como el espacio y tiempo comienza a quebrarse en fragmentos, los Titanes, los más jóvenes se comunican informando que la Tierra parecía estar a algo parecido a una película, reiniciando, un estallido blanco en el cielo, la luz con diferentes destellos lanzados en diferentes direcciones del planeta y el sonido de un pedazo de vidrio contra otro, rayando la fina línea de algo inexistente, todos lo escuchan, los satélites captan el sonido que viaja de un lugar a otro, donde debía de solo estar el silencio, hay ruido, lo imposible, ruido en el vasto universo.   
— Hal…  
Barry estaba por llamarlo por el comunicador de su oído, pero Batman se había adelantado, lo llama con un leve tono de autoridad, si el linterna está distorsionando todo gracias a la batería que absorbió de Oa y la luz amarilla de los llamados Sinestro Corps, la luz del miedo. Necesitaba tratar de calmarlo, que llevara todo al orden, que aceptara la perdida y la ayuda de sus compañeros, pero Batman por primera vez no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con un problema así, todo está fuera de sus manos. 

—No es tan simple Bruce… no importa, ellos nos estaban utilizando, esto es lo que deseaban, esto es lo que querían evitar, pero al mismo tiempo deseaban que sucediera… bien, aquí esta lo que querían…   
Superman pasa a un lado de Batman, todos escucharon la voz pacifica de Hal, aquella voz no tenía rastro del amigo que conocían.   
— Bruce voy a detenerlo…  
Es lo último que escucha el caballero de la noche de su mejor amigo y compañero de pelea.   
— Espera Clark…   
Diana al igual que otros héroes que pueden estar levitando en el espacio junto con Superman salen para razonar con el Linterna, Ganthet está por utilizar la última carta que le queda, el ultimo anillo de poder, Kilowog está recuperándose, pero tardara, necesitan a un último Linterna, antes de que haga algo, Bruce lo toma del cuello de su ropaje, con preocupación y coraje pregunta exigiendo la verdad.   
— ¿A qué se refiere Jordán de que esto es lo que querían? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso de que estaba siendo utilizado?  
Ganthet se suelta del insolente murciélago, con seriedad responde.   
— Todos ustedes, nosotros, el universo ya ha pasado por esto, Hal hace todo esto, por diferentes situaciones ya sea por amor a su ciudad… pero ahora, como la última vez, fue distinto, mis compañeros llegaron a un punto de desesperación y distorsionaron todo… ahora fue por el eterno enemigo de Jordán… Sinestro. 

Todos estaban siendo vencidos por el linterna, quien agotado comenzaba a desfallecer, la pérdida de sangre le está cobrando factura.   
— Vamos Hal… necesitas que te traten esas heridas…   
El linterna reacciona aprisiona en un constructo a Superman.   
— Ahora recuerdo, en otro universo, no importa lo fuerte que seas Superman, no importa, nadie evito que Ciudad Costera fuera evaporizada por el enemigo, estuve solo en esa pelea…  
El hombre de acero no tiene idea de lo que dice Jordán, trata de liberarse, pero el piloto lo sujeta con ese constructo lo golpea hasta que los huesos del Clark crujen por los impactos.   
— No Kent, ahora recuerdo todo, otras vidas en esos universos…   
Barry observa con desesperación como la vida de su amigo comienza a extinguirse, como ese hombre que conoció parece enloquecido ante una verdad y traición por aquellos que él creía hacían justicia y defendían a los débiles.   
— Batman… Hal es nuestro amigo, pero también tengo a Iris en la Tierra, si destruye nuestra realidad, las personas que juramos proteger serán eliminadas…   
El vigilante de Gotham entiende, sus hijos, Alfred, todos ellos. Oliver junto con el resto trata de comunicarse con la Atalaya de la Tierra.   
— Dina…   
Pero todo se distorsiona las puertas de la Watchtower se abren con gran facilidad, tratan de ponerse a salvo de la abducción, de la presión de aire, los héroes que no son meta humanos no sobrevivirán, pero su sorpresa es grande al mirar como todo el universo parece un cuadro pintoresco con motas de colores. Ganthet al igual que el resto quedan entre el horror y la incertidumbre.   
— No…   
Hal entra a la nave, levitando con la mirada perdida, sus ropas están no solo cubiertas de su sangre sino de sus compañeros Linternas.   
— Ganthet… eso es lo que deseaban tus compañeros…   
Oliver se entristece apunta con una flecha a su amigo, Batman lo llama para que no realice nada deliberado, mientras que Barry sin temor se aproxima a Hal.   
— Bro… vamos a casa…   
El castaño sonríe con tristeza, estrecha al velocista en sus brazos, hunde su nariz en el cabello rubio.   
— Bear… lo siento… ya es tarde…   
El cuerpo de Hal queda laxo en los brazos de Flash que con esfuerzo lo sostiene, lo llama, Batman corre a ellos junto con el resto para hacer algo, pero Jordán solo murmura:  
— Es tarde… el universo reiniciara… nosotros…   
El universo ha comenzado su cuenta regresiva, se desvanece, tornándose en algo sin forma, los jóvenes Titanes se comunican con desesperación, piden ayuda, la Tierra está en caos. Batman se quita la máscara, llama a Hal.   
— Detén esto, no puedes castigarnos a todos…  
Barry observa sus manos, todo el ropaje de Hal es sangre, su sangre, Bruce sabe que ya es tarde, pero aun así ordena que le lleven lo necesario para atender al linterna.   
— Señor Tenebroso… solo deja que lo toque… llévame con él…  
Oliver ayuda a Bruce a llevar a Jordán con el Korugar, al verlo, Hal se arrodilla.   
— Soy un egoísta… no me importo lo que jure proteger, no me importo nada… la entidad que tanto buscabas resulto ser débil a la entidad de la voluntad. Ganthet lo vio, somos una falla… y lo peor…   
Toca su propio estomago lo recorre limpiando con las manos la sangre hasta su propio vientre.  
— Thaal… ya no hay nada aquí… 

Cae a un lado de Sinestro, su corazón bombea lento, sin prisa, siente como Bruce y sus compañeros le inyectan algo para mantenerlo con vida, los Guardianes lo habían atacado con todo, un parasito que no permitía que la energía del anillo lo sanara, un parasito que ni Ganthet pudo extraer.

El reloj de la Tierra donde habitan comenzó su cuenta regresiva, la destrucción del Universo. Se olvida de todos, ser héroe no le trajo ventajas, sino más responsabilidades, perdió mucho y ahora quiere ser egoísta, la culpa de hacer creer a Sinestro que nunca sintió algo más, la culpa de que en realidad sentía lo mismo que el Korugar, la culpa fue lo que desato el desastre.   
La culpa…  
.  
.  
.

Thaal… 

Tócame.

—... 

La oscuridad reina, el universo está por iniciar, nadie lo esperaba ni el monitor, ni el anti monitor, ni los dioses de Temiscira, todo fue como la piedra que cae en el río, que agita las profundidades. 

El cuerpo de Hal es el último en la nada, Sinestro está de pie frente ese cuerpo frío y vacio.   
— Que fácil fue corromper tu voluntad. 

El cuerpo del castaño se une junto con la nada, Sinestro se arrodilla para acariciar por ultima vez el rostro de su amante, observa con tristeza el vientre herido, cierra los ojos. 

Al igual que el cuerpo de Hal, la negrura se come el último vestigio de vida, al Korugar, el reloj comienza avanzar, da inicio el nuevo universo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todas y todos, muchas gracias por leer, está pareja es una de mis favoritas del universo de DComics, me encanta esa relación de amor y odio, hay mucho Fan art de ellos que por cierto esta precioso.  
> Antes de saber más del Fan art me dedique a escribir, pero cuando me pasaron imagenes, bueno me inspire más. 
> 
> Saludos, besos y abrazos estilo Superman.


End file.
